


4A

by wacoog131



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Biker Jiwon, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff I think, Hanbin has a crush on Jiwon, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Leather Jackets, M/M, Neighbors, Rich Hanbin, Sexual Tension, Smut, junhwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacoog131/pseuds/wacoog131
Summary: Hanbin's ex-fiancé is back in town and with a new beau. Good thing his neighbor, he doesn't know the name of, saves his day.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 144
Kudos: 167





	1. Exes and A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin's ex-fiancé is back in town and with a new beau. Good thing his neighbor, he doesn't know the name of, saves his day.

“I’m sorry about last night. I honestly didn’t know he was going to be there.” Jinhwan apologizes for the millionth time. 

“You couldn’t have known. I didn’t know and I was organizing the event. It’s fine really. No harm was done. The event went smoothly. That’s all that matters.” Hanbin relieves him. 

“We both know that’s not all that matters. How was it? Seeing him for the first time since... you know?” His friend asks carefully. 

The wedding that was to happen just a little over a year ago was a very sensitive subject. It was never to be mentioned. No one dared. Hanbin didn’t talk about it and his friends and family respected that. 

In this city full of elites and gossip and media, of course everyone knew and everyone, EVERYONE talked.

Coming from a well-off family, the marriage of the century, it was grand, and big, and people who were IT were invited and even the busiest people from around the world made time to fly to the city. Only for the other groom, Kim Donghyuk, not to show up because he was... apparently, scared. 

“SCARED FOR CHRIST SAKE! EVERYONE GETS SCARED ON THEIR WEDDING DAY!! I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. I JUST KNEW IT! THAT FUCKING SCUMBAG! GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH. I SHOULDN’T BE SAYING THIS BECAUSE HIS MOM IS THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD BUT FUCK HIM FUCK HIM. FUCK HIS PROMISES AND HIS FUCKING RING AND HIS FUCKING MONEY! DON’T EVER SHOW HIS FACE HERE AGAIN OR I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!” Hanbin was out of it. He recalls every word said by Jinhwan when they got back to the hotel after standing where the I do’s should’ve been made for a good 33 minutes waiting for his groom to walk down the aisle. It never happened, as we all know by now. He never walked that aisle. And here they were, a year after, no apologies or effort made for Hanbin to forgive him, he just casually walks in during the biggest event of Hanbin’s career. With a new beau held dearly in his arm. Casually saying hi to his family and friends. Their family and friends. His bosses and his colleagues. It was as if last year never happened for him, to him. It was as if he wasn’t in the room with him. 

“The audacity.” He can hear Jinhwan’s voice in his head. 

Hanbin wished Jinhwan wasn’t being careful with his words today. He wanted him to trash talk Donghyuk the way he did during that day of his supposed wedding because he knew he never could. 

This was his problem. He was too pure and innocent and sometimes stupid. He often wished he was like Jinhwan. The type of person that wasn’t scared to say what he felt. Jinhwan was all around honest. Even in situations where he shouldn’t be. Okay maybe too honest. Too frank to care and too careless to think he might be hurting other people. He isn’t really one to sugarcoat things. To be fair, he did say that people only get hurt when things said are true. And he never throws anything unless he knows it will land. He’s amazing like that, Hanbin thinks. 

His younger brother and other friends walk in his apartment one by one. Chanwoo, Yunhyeong, and Junhoe. And boy, he felt even more pathetic. Good thing his phone rings. 

He gets up from his couch, grabs his coat and rushes to the door. “I’ll go get drinks.” And walks out as if the three didn’t already have bottles of alcohol in their hands. 

He remembers to give his secretary a raise for saving him from his friends’ “I feel so bad for you” stares. 

He walks down the stairs and answers his phone. His secretary, Lia, was already crying. “Sir, i’m so sorry. I double checked the guest-list. I triple checked! He wasn’t supposed to be there. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” 

Hanbin sighs. “It’s fine. I know you did your job well. Nobody was expecting that. See you on Monday.” He drops the call before he hears another whine. What a stressful day. 

When he steps out of the building, Donghyuk was there leaning back on the side of his limo obviously waiting. He regrets going out now. As if this day can get anymore stressful. 

Donghyuk smiles this look-i’m-doing-so-much-better-without-you-smile before gathering his weight back up to stand properly in front of him. 

Hanbin will never forgive himself for falling for this jackass. A bad word. Finally. 

“Hi.” Donghyuk says so casually hands in his pockets. 

Hanbin hates it so much he wants to rip his hair off his head. 

“What do you want?” He asks. He wanted to walk away. But Donghyuk would’ve just followed him until he said what he came to say so better get over it quickly. 

“I’m hurt you didn’t invite me to your party.” He put his hand on his chest to show him how hurt he was. He was annoying like that. 

“I didn’t know you were in town.” Hanbin responds nonchalantly. 

Donghyuk moved away since the wedding. He did at least that. It’s the most decent thing he did. 

“Well i’m back now. I expect to be on the top of the guest list from now on. Oh, and with a plus one of course.” 

Douchebag. That’s two bad words. Hanbin’s getting good at this. 

Before Hanbin responds, his neighbor walks out of their building, leather gloves in one hand and a helmet on the other. 

Without thinking much of it, Hanbin turns around and gives his neighbor a peck on the lips. “You ready to go?” He raises his brows nervously hoping he doesn’t punch him in the face and goes with his little charade. 

Taken aback, his neighbor jumps slightly and tries to read the room. Once he feels the tension between the two men in front of him, he nods at Hanbin and leads him to where his motorcycle was parked only a block away. 

Donghyuk, unable to believe what he just saw, cries out. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Hanbin?!”

Hanbin doesn’t look back. 

—

Jiwon wasn’t entirely sure what to do. This wasn’t the morning he had in mind. Especially not kissing a random guy. And to think the same weird random guy was still following him behind. 

He stands in front of his beat up Yamaha cruiser and unlocks the trunk box from behind. He takes his extra helmet and hands it to the guy in front of him. 

The guy in front of him seemed to be checking if the other guys was still looking. He looks at the same direction and the tall, skinny, good looking man was still standing by his limo arms crossed trying to figure out what just happened. Makes the two of them. 

He clears his throat to get his attention. 

He looks at him, wide-eyed. “Oh, sorry.” He says taking the helmet from his hand not really processing well what was happening. 

He’s never met a more transparent person than the guy in front of him. He just looked— lost. 

When the guy realizes what he just took, he looks over him to check the motorcycle behind. “Uhm, this is your ride?”

Jiwon nods. 

“Oh, i’m—“ He really can’t go back since the skinny looking dude was still outside their building. “Uhm, okay? I— I don’t know how to—“

He takes the helmet from him and wears it on him. He fixes the lock and shakes his head with his hands a little to see if it fits perfectly. 

Once settled, he hops on his bike and turns on the engine. He watches the man hesitate to hop on behind him but once he finally does, he pulls the accelerator before changing gears. 

“Hold on tight.” He says loudly enough for him to hear. 

He drives through the highways and through traffic, with arms holding on tightly around him he can barely breathe. 

A good 13-15 kilometers away from their bulding, Jiwon makes a stop and parks his bike along the narrow street. It was a small neighborhood with little stalls and small businesses gathered along the street. 

The guy gets off the motorcycle first and Jiwon follows. 

He pulls off the helmet from his head and he breathes the high in. “Oh my god that was amazing! I’ve never rode one of these!” He almost jumps. 

Jiwon almost laughs. He takes off his helmet and takes the one from the guy in front of him. 

He places it back on the trunk behind his bike and locks it in. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know where you’re headed and I would take you there but I gotta be somewhere and I’m kinda late.” Jiwon explains looking at his watch. 

“Oh! Yeah, no. I’m sorry for taking your time and uhm, thank you— for you know, back there. And oh my god! I’m sorry for the— uhm, you know. I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t thinking. I’m so sorry. That was so out of place and so wrong. I shouldn’t have done that. I was just—“

Jiwon chuckles. “No biggie. Look, I gotta run. See ya around.” 

—

Hanbin looks around. He’s never been in this neighborhood before. He didn’t even know a neighborhood like this, not far from where he lived, existed. 

People were hustling. Motorcycles passing by were honking. There was shouting from across the street to where he was. People were swearing and spitting on the ground. Quite a scene. He thinks. He wanted to leave. 

He takes his phone out from his pocket and calls his driver. Before even the first ring, his phone dies. Of course it does. 

He looks around for help. But who could possibly help him here? The nicest thing that will probably happen to him here is someone screaming at his face. He starts to get scared. He doesn’t know how to commute. He can walk but he’s bad at directions and the fact that his eyes were closed the whole ride here does not help him at all. 

It was late afternoon. Sun was setting, covering the whole neighborhood a pinkish- orange color. He didn’t wanna be here when it got dark. 

“Fuck.” He whispers. That’s his third bad word of the day. He’s still probably gonna say three more given his situation. 

He walks forward a little, still looking around like a lost kid looking for a mother, scared to death. 

He sees his neighbor duck his way out of a small flower stall. “4A!!” He screams out so loud people around him stops what they’re doing to stare. 

He looks up from the flowers on his hands and boy was Hanbin happy to see him. 

He rushes towards his direction excitedly. “Thank God you’re still here. I’m sorry to bother you again but my phone’s dead so I can’t call my driver. Can I borrow yours?” 

“Uhm, okay I guess?” He checks his pockets with one hand. “Did you just call me by my apartment number?” 

His eyes stop searching for the phone along with his neighbors hand and looks up to meet him in the eye. 

He nods. “I didn’t get your name.”

He laughs and shrugs. “4A it is then.” He hands him his phone and he takes it. “I know you live above me so. you’e 5–?”

“Just 5.” Hanbin says shyly.   
He dials his drivers number and asks for him to be picked up from where he was after asking of course. 

He hands him back his phone and says thanks. 

4A shoves the phone back his leather jacket’s pocket before zipping it up closed. He runs his fingers through his long hair to push it back a little. 

Hanbin thinks wow. He never noticed how much potential the guy in front of him has. 

“I would wait with you but I really am late.” 

He shakes his head. “No. So sorry for taking your time. Thank you so much again...”

“4A.” He says and accepts the handshake he offered. 

Hanbin rolls his eyes laughs a little. 

“Here.” He pulls a stem out of the bouquet he was holding and gave it to him. “To make up for the day you had. Assuming it wasn’t all good.” He smiles shyly. “Gotta go.” He nods his head once and walks back to his motorcycle. 

Hanbin watches him drive away. He looks at the yellow dahlia in his hand and gives it a sniff. He sneezes. He was allergic to flowers. 

“Hanbin what the fuck?! Why are you here?!” He hears Jinhwan yell from the inside of his car that hasn’t even pulled up yet. 

He runs to the car where his friends waited, holding the flower as far away from his face as he can. He wasn’t throwing this one out. 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i got some crappy writing for you haha wrote this and the next chapter in a day (will post tmrrw!!) idk whats gotten into me but i seriously hope it gets going cause i have so many things planned for this story lol
> 
> hope u like it or if u dont, dont be shy to tell me what u think hehe tyty <33


	2. Wine and Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin can't stop smiling around Jiwon. Until Jiwon tells him something he should've known from the moment they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, writing style is messy cause i cant really make up my mind on which character to focus but its written simply so that its not hard to understand (i hope) 
> 
> hope u like it x

"Down?" He asks. 

"Yup. Didn't even make it to the end of the song." She giggles.

"Thank you." He says. 

"Oh, pish posh." She waves her hand for him to make space for her. "So, who was that earlier?" Jiwon's mama hands him a cup of tea and crouches down to sit beside him by the end of the stairs.

He smiles. "My neighbor. Funny guy."

"Neighbor? That would make it easier then?" She teases with her brows.

He laughs. "Nah. It's not like that. He just needed help earlier. Toxic relationship, my guess."

"Kids these days. Why can't it be as simple as just loving and having fun with each other. Stop making it seem like it's a hard thing. Love is simple and beautiful." 

Jiwon agrees. "Even kissed me in front of his boyfriend."

"Oooh that's interesting!" She squeals excitedly.

"Sshhh!" He laughs. "'Twas a peck. Nothing over than a second." 

"How was it then? How'd you feel?" She scoots in closer.

He only laughs. "I don't think I should be telling you what happens with my life, Miss."

"And who are you gonna tell? You got no friends!" 

"Now that's just mean, Mama." He pouts. 

"Come on now, tell me. Did you like it?" She grins. 

He shrugs. "It happened too quickly so I don't know." Not giving her the satisfaction at all. 

"You're so boring no wonder you got no friends or a love life." She rolls her eyes.

He gives her a no-you-didn't face. Eyes wide, mouth open.

"What? It's true! If I was as young as you i'd be getting a whole lot of something something!" 

Jiwon covers her mouth as he suppressed the laughter from his. "Ma'am your husband is right behind that wall." He whispers.

"And is as useless at that wall! Psh, sleeps along lullabies. What is he, 5?! Oh, god I often question why I married him." 

He knows she was kidding. She loved her husband dearly. 

He wraps an arm around her and leans on her shoulder. "It was my first kiss." 

He feels her giggle. "Can't stop thinking about it, huh?" 

He shakes his head lightly. "Didn't know it would feel this good. Makes me wonder how it'd feel like with the right person. It'd probably feel electric." 

"And a thousand times more." She says. "She'd want you to go and have fun. Explore. Stop hiding. Find a new best friend cause i'm getting tired of being yours."

He tugs her arm lightly. "You love me."

She smiles and kisses the top of his head. "I do now, don't I?" She taps his hand to make him move. "Go now. It's getting late. You know I don't like you driving that piece of junk especially at night."

He gets up and helps her up. "I'll be careful." He assures her and drives back to his apartment. 

—

Hanbin walks back and forth in front of apartment 4A unable to decide if it was proper to just leave his little thank you gift by the door. 

"Hello?" 

Hanbin turns around to see his neighbor standing by the staircase. 

"Hi." He grins. "I rang the bell but no one answered cause obviously you were out. I was gonna leave the bottle but someone might take it? Uhm, here. Thank you for today." 

Jiwon smiles and comes forward to take the bottle. 

His eyes grow wide when he reads through the bottle. "You're giving me a 1947 Cheval Blanc?" 

Hanbin looks surprised as he does. "You know your wine!" 

"Apparently I do. I also know how much this costs. I'm sorry I can't take this." Jiwon says as he hands over the wine back to his generous neighbor.

Hanbin doesn't take it. "Oh, it's nothing. It was a gift for me but I got a couple more upstairs and I didn't have time to buy you something so..."

Jiwon hesitates. "This is too much. I did nothing really." 

Hanbin raises his hands up. "Just take it."

Jiwon looks at the bottle and sighs. "Can I offer you a glass at least?" 

Hanbin looks up to him and realizes he was being serious. He grins widely, he wouldn’t have but he can’t control it, and nods. 

“Oh wait, we don’t know each others names yet.” He laughs. “Just to be proper, i’m Kim Jiwon.” He offers a handshake. 

He laughs. “I’m Kim Hanbin.” 

Jiwon nods and proceeds to open his door. 

Hanbin looks around the place and guesses he lived alone. It wasn’t tidy. The cleaner must’ve skipped today. He thinks. There wasn’t much inside his place too. A plain sofa that must’ve came with the apartment cause the quality’s so-so, a flatscreen TV that was only about 55-inches wide, and a small wooden coffee table at the center which he was sure came with the apartment too.

And to add more things that came with the apartment, the wall paint, the curtains, the dining table. Oh, nevermind. Everything. Okay maybe except for the coffee maker and griller.

He takes a seat at the dining table and waits patiently.

"I would offer you a wine glass but I don't have any. Is this okay?" He asks timidly. 

Hanbin nods.

He sets down two mugs on the table. 

Hanbin notices how muscular he was. Underneath that leather jacket was a plain, worn out, white t-shirt, loose enough for his body frame but it doesn't at all hide the muscles on his arms and chest. It's too worn out it's almost see through. 

He wouldn't like this on normal days. Anything about him for that matter. Getting flowers on the suburbs, driving a beaten up bike, using free furniture, not having wine glasses at home, wearing shirts that could pass as a mop. That was harsh. But if it was Jinhwan you were asking, this guy would not even be worth looking at nor talking to and/or about.

So what are you doing here, Kim Hanbin? What is he doing there?

Jiwon takes out two bags of chips from the cupboard and takes it with him to the table. 

"Sorry. These are all I have." He apologizes before taking a seat in front of him. 

"No, I love..." He turns the chip around. "Cheetos?" He doesn't. He hasn't eaten junk food since he was 15.

"Here, lemme open it for you." Jiwon grabs the bag and pops it open. "It's better with beer but we have this?" He turns the bottle around again and smiles.

"Yeah! Here let me." He grabs the bottle and opens the cap then pours down onto the mug twisting his hand, twirling the bottle and the liquid when there was just the proper amount on the mug. He does the same to the other mug. 

"Cheers?" 

Jiwon. "Cheers." 

"So? You been here long?" Hanbins asks while he munches on the cheeto.

"About a year I think." 

He nods. "Been a while. You didn't bother to decorate your house?" 

Jiwon was not expecting that but he laughs. "Why what's wrong with my house?" 

"You're using the appliances that came with it when you bought it." He points out.

"Is that a bad thing?" Jiwon looks around his home.

"Well, I don't know. Do you feel good when you're here?" 

"I guess? I have a bed I can sleep in? And a TV?"

Hanbin frowns. "How is that enough?"

"I don't get how it's not?" 

"This is a home. You're home. You're supposed to feel good when you're here. You're supposed to look forward to coming back when you're out. You spend most of your time here so at least make it feel homey?" 

Jiwon giggles and nods. He gets it now. "Rich people problems."

Hanbin glares. "It's not that. Just stating a fact. It's home." He shrugs. 

"How does your home look like, 5?" Jiwon raises a brow.

"Very beautiful 4A. Thank you very much." He raises his mug and takes a sip.

Jiwon munches on the cheetos in his mouth. "If this was your home, what would you do with it?" 

"Hmmm, first, repaint. This color's so out of season." He points at the walls. "Buy furniture, the good type of course. Vases, plants, paintings. It takes a lot of work and a lot of ideas put together to put up a beautiful home."

"You just proved my point. Rich people problems. Plants? Don't have the time to take care of them. I work two jobs. Paintings? Hella expensive. See?" 

"You can afford an apartment in one of the most expensive building in the city." He makes a point. 

"You mean my company can afford an apartment for me. They pay for it." 

"Oh." He says deadpan.

"Yeah. Oh." Jiwon laughs.

"What do you do?" He got curious as to what company would provide such luxurious living arrangements.

"I'm an animator for a video game developer. This place was actually my boss' but he got relocated to Japan before he could even move in. I, on the other hand, was being sought after. I was gonna decline the offer cause it would cost a whole lot more to get a place here but they offered me this place. Couldn't say no to free rent now could I?" 

Hanbin sighs. Whew. At least he has a decent job. He's not poor-poor. "They offered you a high position didn't they?"

Jiwon nods humbly. 

"Must be good at what you do?" 

"I'm alright."

Hanbin rolls his eyes. They laugh. 

"You obviously make enough money. Why do you live so poorly?" 

Jiwon almost spits out the wine from his mouth. He coughs for he choked a bit and laughs. "Do you always ask people you just met that question?"

"I don't meet with people like you, no offense, that often." He shrugs.

Jiwon sits back down after getting paper towels to wipe his mouth and the table. "Non taken." He clears his throat. "If I do live poorly, which now I realize that I do, is because I don't see the point in spending so much money on stuff you don't use or need. I can't eat a bloody painting now can I?"

"Oh my god. You're one of those people." Hanbin covers his mouth dramatically. 

Jiwon rolls his eyes. "The what type of people?"

Hanbin slams his hands on the table a little aggressively. "What you just said, is insulting to other people. People who appreciate art. Art is... well ART. You should understand you're an animator!" 

"Look. I get you. And your point. I just think that money... it can go to some place else. Like people who don't have it? You know how much families this bottle of wine can feed?"

"Ugh, i hate people like you. Why do you like making rich people feel bad for drinking good wine? You act like we don't work hard for what we have and get." 

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. I was just trying to make you understand where I was coming from. Why I don't buy new furniture when I have a perfectly working one right there." 

"Also, we do charity galas and donations I might add." Hanbin defends himself.

Jiwon giggles. "I know. As you should. He raises his mug. 

Hanbin was still pouting. 

"Hey." Jiwon gets up. "Come here." He holds out a hand for Hanbin to take and he pulls himself in the bedroom. 

Hanbin's heart races. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Or if he was drunk enough. 

"Hanbin? Why are your eyes closed?" Jiwon asks and gently lets go of Hanbin's hand.

Hanbin didn't even realize. His eyes open to a room with no lesser than three computer screens stacked above each other and one on the right side. A huge flat screen TV on the other side of the wall and game consoles below it, controllers arranged next to each other, a medium-sized L-shaped couch facing it, a few throw pillows and blue led lights surrounding the whole room.

Jiwon had his very own man cave. Similar to his younger brother Chanwoo's but his was thrice as big with a pool table, a foozeball table and a bar at the end. 

"My type of paintings." Jiwon shrugs and Hanbin laughs.

"You are such a boy." Hanbin walks around in awe looking at posters of characters he doesn't recognize one bit.

"I spend most of my time here. This is my, as what you call, home. The only time i'm outside this room is when I need to eat or drink or get deliveries. That door over there, leads to my bathroom and there's a door on the other side that leads to my bedroom." He shrugs. 

"You're such a hypocrite!" Hanbin exclaims. 

"Hey, I did say I understand you. Just like you, I work hard for what I have. But I do my part as a citizen and as a human being too. That's why I work two jobs. To afford this and to be able to give back as well." 

Hanbin nods in approval. "You're admirable." 

Jiwon chuckles. "I doubt that." 

"Humble too." He raises a brow. 

Jiwon shakes his head. 

Hanbin walks towards the computer table when he notices a small picture frame. He grabs it and observes. It was Jiwon with a woman who looked kinda just like him. Must be a family member. "Your sister?"

Jiwon shakes his head. "My wife." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if u wanna know what happens next (or not cause ive already started writing the next chapter and im still gonna post it even if no one asks haha)
> 
> stay safe, wear masks, til tomorrow! or the next day ;)


	3. Leather Jackets and Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin and Jiwon go on a taco date.  
> Jinhwan finds out something about Hanbin’s neighbor but Hanbin isn’t sure he wants to ruin what he has with Jiwon just yet.

"Let me get this straight, he's a normal guy with a normal job who spends all of his money on computer games and game consoles?" Yunhyeong recaps the conversation they just had. 

Hanbin nods and pinches a piece of bread from the stack of croissants they had on the table. 

"Sounds like Chanwoo to me." Junhoe comments.

Jinhwan scoffs. 

"Come on, babe. At least show a little interest." Junhoe nudges him.

"I stopped listening when Hanbin said normal. Not interested at all." He says taking a sip from his coffee. 

They were having their usual Sunday brunch at their favorite café just across Hanbin's apartment. One of the reasons Hanbin chose to live on that building instead of where his friends lived. 

"There's one more thing." Hanbin tries to catch Jinhwan's interest. 

Jinhwan lowers his  _Dior_ sunglasses to his nose to look at Hanbin.

"He's straight." 

Junhoe shakes his head. "Nobody's straight nowadays so I doubt it." He grabs his cup and takes a sip.

Jinhwn rolled his eyes and pushed back his glasses. He’s bored. 

"Honey, Junhoe's got a point. I don't think he'd entertain you in his home if he wasn't? This should be good. At least you stand a chance right."

Hanbin continues to eat his  _pain au chocolat_ . He shakes his head after he takes another bite. "Oh this one is. He's got a wife."

Junhoe chokes on his drink and Yunhyeong and Jinhwan gasps loudly at the same time. 

Hanbin shrugs. "Told you." He pouts and crosses his arm. "Ugh! This is my first crush since you know. And he turns out to be straight!" 

Junhoe's still laughing. Yunhyeong rubs Hanbin's back to comfort him.

"Just proves how it isn't meant to be. Come on, Bin. Totes not worth it. I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Jinhwan tries to uplifts his mood up a little. 

"You don't have friends, babe." Junhoe points out. 

"I know people. Shut up." Jinhwan slaps him lightly. 

Yunhyeong and Hanbin laughs while the couple bickers. When Hanbin turns his head to the right, he notices Jiwon coming out if their building from across the street.

"Oh my god, that's him!" He says in a loud whisper as if Jiwon can hear him.

They all freeze and look at where Hanbin was looking. 

"Him? You like him?” Jinhwan asked with so much offense. “He's a lowlife, look at him!"

"Jinhwan!!" Yunhyeong reaches over the table to slap him on the arm. "You don't even know him yet!" He, who was seated behind Hanbin, leans over to get a clearer view. "Bin, totally cute! He's got this bad boy look going on."

Jinhwan rolls his eyes. "Please, that is not cute at all. And ew he's wearing a leather jacket." 

"We all wear leather jackets, babe." Junhoe points out. 

"We wear  _Saint Laurent_ leather jackets." Emphasis on the  _Saint Laurent_ .

"You dont even know what brand he's wearing." Hanbin tries to defend his crush. 

“Oh, honey, please. I know my leather jackets and that one is just not it. What style is he even trying to pull? Vintage? It looks he stole from his dead grandfather’s 90 year old closet. And ew, he uses a bike? Not even a  _Harley Davidson_ or a  _Ducati_ ? Come on, Bin. Your rebound needs to be a lot better than this.” He spoke as if it was his life duty to insult Jiwon.

“Oh my god he’s crossing the street. Jinhwan shut up!” Hanbin warns. 

They all fix the way they’re seated to make it seem like they weren’t just talking about him. 

“He’s coming over. He’s coming over.” Yunhyeong says nervously but excitedly. 

“Hey, Hanbin.” Jiwon says shyly, eyeing Hanbin’s friend’s politely. 

“Jiwon! Hi! I didn’t even see you.” Junhoe scoffs so he glares at him before returning to Jiwon. “What’s up?”

He takes a gold shiny chain out of his pocket. “I went up to your floor to give it back but your doorman said you’d be here.”

“My new _Cartier_ bracelet! I was wondering where it went this morning.” Jiwon hands it to him. “Thank you.”

“You were pretty fast when you ran off last night.” Jiwon chuckles. 

Hanbin blushes. That he didn’t want to be reminded of. 

His friends exchanged knowing looks.

“Oh, by the way. These are my friends. Junhoe, Jinhwan, and Yunhyeong.” He introduces him one by one. 

They all shake his hand but Jinhwan. He went back to ignoring Jiwon’s existence. 

Hanbin looked embarrassed. 

“Nice to meet you, man.” Junhoe says. 

Hanbin gives Jinhwan a tap on his shoe under the table. Hanbin was lucky Jinhwan loved him so he shifted his sitting position to face him and waved a little “Hi.” 

Jiwon smiles back and nods. 

“Nice jacket. Vintage?” Jinhwan asksinnocently. Well at least to Jiwon, he hopes.

Hanbin kicks his shin from below the table a little harder than earlier and Junhoe groans silently.  Wrong leg, Hanbin. 

"Well I guess you could say that.” Jiwon laughs. “It was my grandfather’s.”

Yunhyeong and Junhoe cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing out loud. Hanbin wanted to disappear. They couldn't have made it any more obvious. 

Jiwon was smart enough to realize what was going on in the minds of these socialites. He knew his fashion sense wasn’t  on point  as they called it. But he admits he wasn't expecting it. They all seemed to be of age and educated.  Maybe money gets in the way of maturity . He thinks. One of the days he's grateful he wasn't born rich. He ignores the silent insult. And  _f* ‘em_ , he loved that leather jacket. 

“Well I don’t want to keep you guys from your meal. I gotta get to work. Nice to meet you.” He says before heading back to the other side of the street. 

It was as if Hanbin was holding his breath the whole time. He lets out air before snapping at his friends. “You assholes!! Jinhwan! That was so  high school and so obvious! And you two!” Pointing at Junhoe and Yunhyeong simultaneously. “I expected more from you!”

“What? I didn’t even say anything!” Junhoe says, still laughing.

“Yeah, but you laughed! Ugh, i’m so embarrassed. Really mature guys. He’s never going to talk to me again. He’s going to think I’m a snob. A typical rich kid.”

Jinhwan rolls his eyes for the nth time that day. “Stop being so dramatic, Bin.” He takes a sip from his coffee. “Ugh i'm getting a headache. Can we go shopping? I need retail therapy."

"From what, babe? You did nothing today." Junhoe points out.

"I spoke to a person wearing the most hideous leather jacket. That’s tiring enough." 

Yunhyeong laughs and Hanbin glares at him. "I'm sorry, Bin. It really was an ugly jacket. But he was cute though!" 

"I'm sorry too. Won't happen again." Junhoe apologizes.

"I'm gonna pass on the shopping. I wanna stay in. It's a Sunday." Hanbin declares.

"No you're not. I still have so many questions." Yunhyeong says.

"Questions about what?" Hanbin asks.

"Like why does he work on Sundays?" He whispers. At least he was careful enough to not let the workers in the cafe hear?

"He's poor that's why." Jinhwan answers for Hanbin.

"Okay but how can he afford the apartment if he's poor? And why did you walk out last night?!!" 

"Ugghh, fine. Let me just finish my croissant at least?" Hanbin begs.

"Hanbin, enough carbs. Let's go."Jinhwan says as he gets up. 

Junhoe and Yunhyeong follows. 

Hanbin rolls his eyes but gets up from his chair too nonetheless. 

— 

Hanbin has been standing in front of apartment 4A for exactly 7 minutes before he chickens out. He turns around and starts walking away before Jiwon opens his door.

“Hanbin?” He calls out before closing the door behind him.

Hanbin, startled, turns around slowly and smiles awkwardly. “Hi!” He raises a hand.

“Were you…? Jiwon asks, pointy finger by his chest.

“Oh, yeah.” Hanbin scratches his head. “I wasn't sure if you were home. I thought you’d still be out working.” 

Jiwon walks closer and spins his keys around his finger playing with it. “Something up?”

Hanbin waves both his hands. “No, no. I just.. I wasn't able to thank you properly earlier. For returning my bracelet.”

“It’s nothing.” He smiles. “I was actually on my way out..”

“Oh yeah, sure. Go ahead. Thanks again.” He says turning around quickly before he embarasses himself more.

“No, what I meant was… I was going to grab something to bite. Have you eaten?”

Hanbin can feel his ears heating up. “Not yet.” He’s lying of course.

“Come, I’ll buy you dinner.” 

“Okay!” He says a little too quickly and excitedly. He clears his throat. “Let me just change?”

Jiwon shakes his head. “You look fine. It’s just around the corner. Come on.” 

Jiwon leads the way down and Hanbin follows behind.

They walk side by side when they reach the sidewalk. 

The weather was nice. It wasn’t too cold for mid-October. Jiwon was in shorts and sandals. He was in his usual loungewear: joggers and a sweatshirt. 

“You work on Sundays?” Hanbin asks.

Lucky enough to have pockets in his sweatshirt to hide his hands in because he was shivering. Mostly cause of excitement.

Jiwon nods. “I help out my Mama on weekends. She has a flower stall.”

“Oh from yesterday’s?” He remembers.

Jiwon nods. “She runs it alone now so I help out as much as I can. Papa’s too weak to help out.”

“That’s nice. I loved the dahlia you gave me yesterday. Thank you for that also, by the way.” Another lie. He wouldn't stop sneezing the whole night. He got his help to dry them out as soon as he got home. All he had at home were dried flowers. 

“Sure. Tell me if you need more. You know, for your beautiful house.” Jiwon teases.

Hanbin rolls his eyes. “Ha-ha very funny.”

Jiwon nudges him lightly. “Just kidding.” 

Hanbin looks to his side and catches him smiling dearly, eyes not even visible anymore.

“Can you smell that?” Jiwon asks suddenly.

Hanbin takes a sniff. “Smells like grease?”

“Exactly. We’re here.” He says when they spot the small taco stand by the end of the street two blocks away from their apartment. 

Jiwon greets the woman who manning the cash register and the cook before ordering two _special tacos_ whatever that meant and two lemonades.

He walks back to Hanbin who was standing behind all the people in line. 

“You just cut the line you know?” 

Jiwon shrugs. “Perks of being a regular.” He laughs. “Smells so good. This is what heaven smells like.”

Hanbin disagrees quickly. “No way. Heaven probably smells like vanilla. Or Sandalwood. Or peonies.” 

“What?! Can’t you smell what I smell? This is what heaven smells like. And wait til you taste ‘em.” 

Hanbin laughs. “I really doubt that.”

Jiwon glared at him before he got called for their orders were ready. 

“Hanbin, over here!” Jiwon calls out when a standing table clears out. 

“Wow, these look… appealing.” Hanbin says flatly.

“Right?! They’re the best tacos ever!” Jiwon responds enthusiastically. 

“Uhm, Jiwon, no offense,” He leans over the table to whisper. “How sure are we these are safe?”

Jiwon laughs. “I’ve been eating them since I arrived. I’m pretty sure they are.”

Hanbin nods and looks at his food trying to figure out how he was gonna eat it without getting grease and cheese everywhere.  _Cheese. Carbs. Jinhwan’s so not gonna approve._ “Uhm, Jiwon, how do you eat it without making a mess?”

“That’s the whole point. You make a mess out of it. Here, i’ll show you.” He takes his taco in one hand, and dips it in the sauce on the center of the table. He lets it drip a couple seconds before taking a big bite from it. “Mmmm.” He bends his knees as if they just weakened. “I’m telling you. Heaven.” 

Hanbin copies the way Bobby ate his taco and Bobby watches him carefully. Once he’s taken his first bite, Bobby anticipates his judgement as if it mattered most in the world. “So?”

Hanbin smiles geniunely and nods. “It’s good.” This time, it wasn't a lie.

“Yes!” Bobby cheers and Hanbin laughs at him for being a little loud.

They continue to savour their tacos in peace. Hanbin has never had this kind of food before. Sure tacos, vegan, disgusting ones. He didn’t even know they were supposed to taste this good. 

“Oh, God. I’m so full. I’m gonna regret this in the morning.” Hanbin says as he sipped on his lemonade.

“No, no. No regrets. You’re going to want more in the morning.” Jiwon promises him.

“No can do. I hate going to the gym and I know how unhealthy what we ate was. I’m not convinced it’s worth running 30 minutes on the treadmill yet.”

“Rich people are so conscious and boring.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You’re missing out on the good stuff just because you need to stay fit and whatever. That’s boring.”

“I’ve never been insulted my whole life! Me? Boring?! Ugh!” 

Jiwon laughs. He wipes his face with a paper towel before they bus their plates and cups. Then he leads the walk home. “Don’t worry. I can teach you how to be less boring. I’ll get you a good burger next time.”

_Next time._ Hanbin loved that. “I think you’re just trying to get me fat.”

“Better fat and happy than skinny and unhappy.” Jiwon shrugs.

“You think i’m unhappy?” Hanbin was curious.

Jiwon shrugs. “I don't know. You tell me.”

Hanbin sighs. He keeps his hands in his pockets again. “Kinda forgot I was for a while back there.” He admits.

“See, good food makes you happy.”

Hanbin smiles. He was grateful. “How about you? Is this why you’re happy all the time?”

“Not all the time. But yeah, it’s not hard to make yourself happy if you wanna be.”

Hanbin nods though he didn't really believe that. He had everything he wanted. He could buy anything, get to anywhere, but why was he still so unhappy? His friends seemed to be.

Thinking of friends, he just rememebred. “Uhm, Jiwon?”

“Yeah?”

“You know? Jinhwan? I’m sorry about him. He’s really nice once you get to know him.”

Jiwon chuckles. “Nah, it's fine. I’m used to guys like him.”

“You are?” That was a surprise. 

Jiwon nods. “My wife, she kinda came from a family like you guys. So it takes more than insulting my grandfather’s leather jacket to get to me.” 

“Oh.”  _Wife. I almost forgot about her._ “If you don’t mind me asking, where is she now?” 

“Someplace comfortable.” Jiwon sighs and stops walking. “We’re home.”

Hanbin didn’t even notice. He looks up the building in front of them. 

Jiwon opens the door for them and waits for Hanbin to enter first. They climb the stairs in silence. 

“Well, this is me.” Jiwon says when they reach the 4th floor.

“Thank you for dinner.” Hanbin says. 

“Burgers next time.” 

Hanbin nods. “Fine.” 

“Good night, 5.” Jiwon greets him goodbye before entering his pad.

“Later, 4A.” 

—

**shxxbi131** : so,,, we kinda had dinner and walked a little together  👉🏻👈🏻

**gnani** **_** :  🤢

**juneeeyaaa** : not sraight. i’m betting 500

**sssong_yh** : bin that’s so cute!! but, wife??? i dont really take you as the mistress type sorry

**shxxbi131** : no!! we just walked! and had tacos! and talked about his wife a little...

**sssong_yh** : omg?!! i dont take you as the best friend type too?! you’re gonna end up being hurt, bin

**juneeeyaaa** : agree. this has happened before. remember jaewon?

**gnani** **_** : ew pls dont say his name ever again

**juneeeyaaa** : i didnt? i typed?

**gnani** **_** : remind me again why i’m in love with you?  🙄

**juneeeyaaa** : big dic K

**shxxbi131** : please stop

**sssong_yh** : I AM BLOCKING YOU

**gnani_** : ok babe i remember now :*

**sssong_yh** : back to bin, what did he say abt his wife?

**shxxbi131** : not much. i just know they dont live together? obvi. and he said she was somewhere comfortable. that means not w him right?

**sssong_yh** : totes!! maybe they broke up?

**juneeeyaaa** : maybe she knows he’s not straight

 **gnani_** : i’m just going to say one thing and one thing only, if u think he’s ur knight in shining armor, he’s not. so stop dreaming, bin. it’ll never happen

**juneeeyaaa** : babe?? why do i have a feeling you looked him up?

 **sssong_yh** : omg jinan!! cinderella didn’t google prince charming !!!

**shxxbi131** : butttt,,, he promised me burgers next time :<

**sssong_yh** : THERE’S A SECOND DATE?!!!

**juneeeyaaa** : see? not straight. give me 500. and oh hanbin, did u get tacos from 5th? 

**shxxbi131** : yeah!! why?

**juneeyaaa** : they sell more tacos than yunhyeong’s restaurant does 🤭

**sssong_yh** **:** shut up junhoe!! and nobody was betting w u!

**shxxbi131** : NOW IM CONFUSED AND CURIOUS >:( but no i dont wanna know whatever u know nani. and we’re just friends! he has a wife! kim hanbin is no mistress O:) 

**juneeeyaaa** : oh boy this is gonna be messy

**sssong_yh** : well ig i better prepare for a lot of crying, depressed bin. 

**shxxbi131** : oh pls stop being so dramatic. i’m going to bed. good night <333 

**sssong_yh** : nyt nyt guys :*

**juneeeyaaa** : laters

 **gnani_** : 👍🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> booooring update sorry i got busy the whole day!! but more action tomorrow i promise!
> 
> also, the “cinderella didnt google prince charming” part i got from gossip girl (if it isnt obvious where this fic is inspired from) hi to my fellow gg enthusiasts <33


	4. Brothers and Cheap Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin finds out and Jiwon finds out that Hanbin found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii sorry update's late tonight. it's 1am from where i am. i finished this as fast as i could. sorry in advance for mistakes. i didnt proofread!!

“It’s late, you’re still working?” 

Hanbin looks up from his computer screen to see Chanwoo standing, leaning by the door frame, arms crossed. 

It was Friday. The past two weeks went by so fast, at least to him, and he still had so much work to finish. He’s been so cramped with work he hasn’t had the time to think about anything. Not even his crush. 

Hanbin smiles. He was happy to see a good face after a long tiring week. “Hey, stranger. Haven’t seen you since the party.” 

Chanwoo walks in his home office and sits at one of the guest chairs by his table. “It’s Friday. Let’s go out.” 

Hanbin goes back to his screen. “Can’t. Too much work.” 

“Work or...?”

“Or what Chanwoo?” 

“Well, Junhoe says you have a new crush who lives just below. Is he the reason you haven’t been seeing your friends or your sweet brother the past two weeks?” 

Hanbin stops typing. He leans back his chair to rest his aching back from sitting too long. “I haven’t even thought of him. You do know I run a company right? It requires me to work extra hours.” He crosses his arms. 

Chanwoo shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s just so unlike you to miss Sunday brunch or family dinner.” 

“You’re not here to invite me out. You’re here to interrogate me.” He raises a brow when he realizes what Chanwoo was up to. 

Chanwoo laughs. “So, when am I gonna meet my future brother-in-law?”

“How about never?” 

“I could just knock at his door. 4A was it?” 

“Don’t you dare, Jung Chanwoo.” He warns. 

Hanbin and Chanwoo were step brothers. Nothing had made Hanbin happier as a kid than having Chanwoo as a little brother. It was just about time his mom finally left his horrible and problematic father and married Chanwoo’s amazing one. Chanwoo’s father loved him as he were his own and accepted him for who he was or whatever he chose to be. 

Chanwoo is Hanbin’s best friend. Just like real siblings, they fight and bicker a lot but there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Chanwoo. He came out first to Chanwoo. He was crying when he told him and all the boy said was “You only realize now? I’ve known since we were kids.” He laughed and Chanwoo gave him a tight hug. He knew then he was going to be okay and safe because his brother was by his side. 

Aside from his own circle, Chanwoo was close with Hanbin’s friends as well. They all practically grew up together since their parents were close. Also helped that his childhood best friend, Junhoe, is in a relationship with Hanbin’s childhood best friend Jinhwan. Chanwoo was spoiled by his hyungs and Junhoe hates him for it. 

Hanbin was open about his love life to Chanwoo. He was younger but he always seemed to give the most simple but best advices. 

“Come on, Bin. Let’s go out or I'll knock on your neighbor’s door and invite him instead. Junhoe and your friends are already there.” He pleads one more time. 

“I hate you.” He gives up. 

Chanwoo grins. “Tell me all about him on the way there.” 

“I bet you already know more than I do.” Hanbin rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, I do. Jinhwan told me.” 

Hanbin sits up. “What do you know? Is it bad? He’s not a mafia boss or a serial killer or whatever right? Oh, is it about his wife? Why aren’t they together?” 

“Woah, Hanbin, chill. One by one. Also, are you sure you wanna know? Cause I won’t be able to take back whatever I say to you once I tell you. You sure you don’t wanna hear from him?”

Hanbin thinks. He probably doesn’t have a chance with him anyway since he is married, and to a gorgeous woman. He nods. Better get it over with so he can move on from this little crush of his. “Tell me.”

“Remember the Jeong family’s scandal a few years back? The daughter that ran away with her boyfriend. What was her name? Ji An? Jeong Ji An.”

“Yeah what about her?” He asks trying to figure out the relationship between her and Jiwon until he realizes. “Don’t tell me?” 

Chanwoo nods. 

“But omg she died?” 

Chanwoo nods again. 

“Oh my god it was him. He was the husband. And she died. Oh my god he lost his wife.” He was trying to process the information. 

“Ji An lost everything she had to gain when she left her family. All of her money and her riches. And she was willing to give it all up for him. That’s why Jiwon was left with nothing after she died.” Chanwoo explains. 

“But didn’t her family take her back when they found out about her being sick?”

“Yeah. But it was too late. The cancer had spread throughout her body. There wasn’t anything they or their money could do anymore.” 

“What about Jiwon? Did they allow him to stay with her until her last moments?”

Chanwoo nods. “It was her only request. They offered him money to stay away from their family after she passed but Jiwon declined. Said he wasn’t in it for the money.”

“How does Jinhwan know all of this?” Hanbin asked, amused by his friend's skills. 

“He has a PI on speed dial.” Chanwoo shrugs. 

“What else does he know? Why is he so against Jiwon?” 

“His family and the Jeong’s are not exactly on good terms. Business wise. And he knows Ji An tried to kiss Junhoe in middle school. You know how petty he can be. Also, the fact that Jiwon’s straight. He’s looking out for you, Bin.”

Hanbin agrees. He sighs. He can’t even imagine the pain Jiwon was going through. It hasn’t been long since she passed. He remembers his mom sending flowers. Their families weren’t exactly close that’s why she wasn’t familiar with her that much but he knew of what happened. 

“I saw her photo in Jiwon’s place. I didn’t recognize her. She must’ve been very sick then.” Hanbin says still processing everything. “What else does he know about him?”

“Nothing much. He doesn’t have a family or friends, he got into uni cause of a scholarship, he’s lead animator for video games, he’s got bad fashion sense, he works part time jobs. Pretty much it. Nothing special.” 

“I feel so bad for him.” Hanbin says honestly. His heart ached. 

“I know you do. I would understand if you wanna stay friends with him, he seems like a decent guy despite whatever Jinhwan thinks, but be careful okay? Just don’t get your hopes up too much. He might just be looking for friends here too.” Chanwoo knows how much his brother has been through when it came to love and relationships and he always was a witness as to how bad it got. Hanbin was too good to hurt back the people that hurt him so he knows if there was someone knew, his intentions were genuine. 

Sometimes he hated the fact that he was too nice. People always took advantage. 

“I’m not even thinking about that anymore.” Hanbin says. “I just can’t imagine the pain of losing someone you loved dearly.” 

"Let's get your mind off it. Go get changed. They're waiting." 

Hanbin was for sure not in the mood to go out anymore. But Chanwoo was the one asking. As if he could say no.

-

"What's he doing here?" Chanwoo's mood suddenly turns sour when he spots Donghyuk in the club they were in.

Jinhwan lets out a disgusted scoff. "Obsessed much?" He rolls his eyes and drags Hanbin away from their table. "Come on, Bin. Let's go dance."

They leave before Donghyuk can reach their table.

"Last I checked I still owe you a black eye. I’m more than willing to give it to oyu now.” Chanwoo warns him.

Donghyuk laughs. "Chill bro or should I say ex-bro?. I just came to say hi. I'm glad you made time to visit my club."

"Your club?" Yunhyeong clarifies. He wasn’t having it either. 

"That's right. I just signed the papers this morning. From now on, I own this club." He grins smugly.

It was their favorite hang out spot. Makes sense Donghyuk would take it. He's on that level of asshole. 

He calls for a waiter. "Champagne over here please!" 

The waiter nods and brings out a bottle of sparkly. "Celebratory drinks for everyone. It's on me don't worry." He pops the bottle and pour it on the glasses the waiter had just placed on their table. "Cheers to you guys, and have a good night. I have other guests to tend to." He bows dramatically and leaves.

"What was that about?" Jinhwan asks when they go back to the table.

"Champagne from the new owner of this club." Junhoe says, obviously pissed. 

"What?!" Jinhwan and Hanbin exclaimed simultaneously.

"He knows we love this place, that's why he bought it off. He's so fucking annoying I can strangle him." Chanwoo grits his teeth. 

"Well, way to ruin the mood.” Yunhyeong pouts. He was really looking forward to this night out. 

"Wanna transfer?" Jinhwan asks. 

"How about a quiet night at Yunhyeong's restaurant?" Junhoe suggests. 

They all nod in agreement and start leaving the club.

Yunhyeong gets in the car with Chanwoo and Hanbin while Jinhwan rides with Junhoe.

"Can you guys drop me off at 5th? I can walk home from there." Hanbin asks. 

“Come on, Bin. Don’t let that prick ruin your night.” Yunhyeong says.

“I’m not. Just really tired that’s all. It’s been a long work week for me.” He explains.

Yunhyeong meets Chanwoo’s eyes from the rear view mirror and Chanwoo nods a little.

“Okay. But brunch on Sunday, okay? And I'll come over to your parent’s house tomorrow for dinner.”

Hanbin chuckles. Yunhyeong was always persistent. “Yes, I promise I'll see you there.”

Yunhyeong gets out of the car at the same time with Hanbin when they reach the corner of 5th street to ride shotgun. He hugs him good night before getting in. 

“See you tomorrow, Bin!” Chanwoo calls out through the window before driving off.

-

Jiwon notices Hanbin walking towards their building from the other side of the street of where he came from.

“Haven’t seen you in a while.” He calls out to get Hanbin’s attention.

Hanbin looks up from his stare off with the ground and smiles as soon as he sees Jiwon.

“Hey! Just coming in? It’s pretty late.” He checks his watch. 

Jiwon nods. “Where you from? Did you get tacos without me?!” He asked as if betrayed. 

His neighbor laughs. “No. I had my brother drop me off at 5th and I walked home.”

“Good! I would’ve felt betrayed.” He says while he opened the door for the both of them. 

They walk the stairs up side by side. 

“How are you? Been a while.” He asks.

Hanbin wasn’t expecting him to keep track. “I’ve been really busy with work. Hectic. You?” 

He was starting to feel awkward around him. Mainly because he felt like he snooped into his private life. He’s starting to regret asking Chanwoo.

“Same old. You sure you’re okay? You seem out of it?” 

Hanbin nods. “Yeah. Just thinking of a lot.” He sighs.

Jiwon chuckles. “Wanna talk about it over drinks? I still have the wine you gave me. And cheap beer if you’re up for it.” He offers nicely. 

“I guess I could use more alcohol in me.”  _ Bad idea.  _ But it was too late to take it back.

Jiwon leads the way up to his place. Hanbin makes himself comfortable at the kitchen and sits at where he sat the last time he was there. 

Nothing much has changed in his place. But what’s there to change, nothing much was in. 

Jiwon brings mugs, Hanbin’s wine, bottles of beer, and chips to the table. 

“So, boyfriend?” Jiwon starts the conversation. 

“No.” Hanbin was quick to answer that. “I’m single.”

“Oh, you broke up with the guy from a few weeks back?” Jiwon asks as he poured wine on both their mugs.

“We broke up over a year ago. That’s why I don’t understand why he still keeps messing with me. I mean, he was the one who left me during the day of our wedding! And now he comes back, showing up everywhere i’m in, buying clubs I love going to, even messing with my friends and family. It’s so annoying! Why do guys like him exist?!” He rants and chugs the wine in his cup. He pours himself another, downing it too. 

Jiwon looks at him in awe. “Did you just say he bought a club just to mess with you? Wow. You rich people are something else.” 

“Ugh, I don’t even wanna talk about it anymore.” Hanbin dismisses him.

“Wait, I have questions! You got stood up on your wedding day? And he’s doing all these now? What a douche!” Jiwon comments when he analyzes everything Hanbin said.

“Tell me about it. I can’t believe I fell for him. Biggest regret of my life.” 

Jiwon pours them both another batch. “Let’s drink to that.” 

Hanbin raises his mug and gulps down the liquid like it was nothing.

“I’m sorry for ranting. I would rant to my friends but they have a lot more to say about him than I do so I never get the chance.” 

“I’m here. Rant away.”

Hanbin smiles gratefully. “Thank you.”

Jiwon takes the wine bottle to pour them some more before he notices they ran out already. “Good thing we have beer.” He says. “We would’ve finished this the last time if you didn't run off. You were so quick I thought you were the roadrunner.” He laughs.

Hanbin hides his face with his palms. He was turning red of embarrassment quicker cause of the alcohol. “Stop!! I kinda freaked out okay?”

Jiwon laughs at him. “Why even?”

“What, I thought you were married and I remembered kissing you and I felt bad and stupid to think you were even homo, okay.” He tries to explain his side. He doesn’t even know if he was still making sense. 

Jiwon’s mood suddenly changes. He nodded but smiled flatly. “You know?”

It was getting harder for Hanbin to read whatever was happening so he asks, “Know what?”

“About her.” Jiwon responds seriously.

“What?”  _ This isn't really the right time to play dum, Kim Hanbin.  _ His heart was starting to beat faster and it felt like the room was shrinking slowly. 

“You said ‘you  _ were _ married.’ So you know i’m not anymore.”

“Jiwon, i’m —”

“Did you have me investigated? Is this what you rich people do?!” He couldn’t believe it. He knew this happened in movies but hell he wasn’t in one. He didn’t know people were really capable of doing this.

Hanbin shakes his head. “No, it wasn’t me. I mean, yeah I know. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t want to –”

“I’m sorry but i’d really like to be left alone now.” Jiwon’s had enough for the night.

“Jiwon, i’m sorry.”

“Please?!” He asks a little loudly, he startles Hanbin.

His guest gets up from his chair and sees his way out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess i know i dont even wanna read it
> 
> was planning on making the conflict between jiwon and his wife a little more intense but i wanna focus more on double b's relationship so i toned it down. expect more double b angst before they live happily ever after >:))
> 
> stay safe!! x


	5. Milkshakes and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon finally tells Hanbin his part of the story. Hanbin wondered why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry i only had time to write today i got super busyyyy

Hanbin’s Saturdays are usually composed of leftover work for the week, dinner with family, and nightcap at Yunhyeong’s restaurant with friends, cold cuts, good wine, and cheese. On Sundays, if they haven’t had enough of the wine from the night before, would be mimosas and quiche or coffee and croissants. Jinhwan would always drag them to go shopping after and his day would have ended by 3 or 4 in the afternoon. He loved the time he had to himself after. A little peace and lots of bubbles in his bath and drink to end/start the week. 

This Sunday was a little different. Jinhwan and Junhoe were out of town for their anniversary weekend, Yunhyeong was on a business trip, and Chanwoo was whoring out somewhere. He didn’t wanna know. _I take no days off_ as he would always say. 

After having brunch at his parents place, a visit at their favorite museum, and homemade dinner by his mom, he comes home to something _or someone_ unexpected. 

He gets off his car after his driver drops him home, he notices Jiwon standing by his motorcycle just a few meters in front of where his car was parked. 

He hesitates to come forward. The last time they saw each other wasn’t really pleasing. _More like embarrassing_ he thinks. He’s been waiting to bump into him the whole week, adjusted the time he went home by an hour every day just in case, but he never showed. Not until now. And he was looking straight at him. His expression was unreadable but he knew he was waiting for him.

“Sir?” His driver calls out when he takes a step forward to where Jiwon was.

“You can go. Thank you for today.” He dismisses him politely. 

He nods and he takes his leave. 

Hanbin walks towards Jiwon again, heart racing like crazy. 

Without saying a word, Jiwon hands him his extra helmet. 

Hanbin, confused and nervous, takes it and hops on the bike holding onto Jiwon like his life depended on it. 

Jiwon stops by a brightly lit fast food joint, one Hanbin always heard of but never dared to try. _It’s fast food._ _Just imagine the grease._ He can hear Jinhwan’s voice in his head again. 

More people were leaving the vicinity than the ones going in. Made sense, it was almost 11 in the evening and on a Sunday. 

Jiwon walks in the place without a word and he follows close by like a lost kid, yet again. 

Jiwon orders for two while he waits at the end of the semi-busy lines. He leads the way to an empty table by the corner where no one was really seated except for the het teenage couple swallowing each other's tongues at the end of the other corner where the lights were dim. 

They sit across each other. Still not saying a thing. Jiwon was busy playing with the keys on his hands. He hasn’t looked up to look at him yet. 

Hanbin has been wanting to meet with him. To apologize and explain. But now that he was right in front of him, he felt like someone cut his tongue out. He couldn't even say hi. 

When their orders arrive at their table, Jiwon places a plate of burger and fries in front of him. He takes a tall glass of strawberry milkshake, rips off the paper cover of the straw and places it in the glass before placing it beside his plate. Jiwon then takes his plate and his glass of shake. His was chocolate. Hanbin wondered why he decided to get him strawberry. 

He watches him take out the bun of his burger, place at least 6 pieces of fries on top of the patty before putting the bun back. 

Jiwon finally looks up and meets his eyes. “I promised I’d get you a good burger.” He says and gives him a flat smile. 

He doesn’t remember him promising anything but he knew he did say he’d get him a good burger. 

Hanbin didn’t like what Jiwon was making him feel. Mostly because he was supposed to be the one getting him something. He was expecting him to never speak to him again. If Jiwon was someone he knew, and after the stunt he just did, they’d never speak to him again. He wondered why he was being so nice.

He watches him eat his burger. He loved hot sauce but he took the pickles out. The ingredient that was the most healthy he hated. Hanbin smiles. He was such a kid. 

He copies what Jiwon did: placing fries inside the burger. Hot sauce, he didn’t like so he takes a huge bite after building his own.

Jiwon watches his reaction and smiles genuinely when he notices his reaction to what he just put in his mouth. _Heaven_ as Jiwon would call it. His eyes must’ve given it away. It was so damn good.

“I didn’t know what you liked so I got you the classic double cheeseburger.” Jiwon finally says. 

_That didn't sound healthy at all._ “It’s really good.” He says honesty before taking another bite.

Jiwon smiles again, this time to him. He smiles back. 

“Their milkshake is bomb too.” Jiwon says before taking a sip out of his chocolate drink. “Do you like strawberry?”

He loved strawberries, the fruit, but hated strawberry flavored anything. 

He shakes his head lightly. Jiwon shrugs and exchanges their drinks on the table. “You like chocolate?” He asks. 

_Bearable than strawberry flavored stuff._ He nods. 

He takes a sip. He blushes when he thinks about how Jiwon already took a sip from the same straw but forgets immediately when the flavor catches his palate. Again, _heaven._

Hanbin never knew how big of an eater he was. He finished everything on his plate. Every single fry as well. _It’s gonna be a long run on the treadmill tomorrow._

“You up for a drive?” Jiwon asks after they’ve finished their meals. 

He nods and follows him out to his bike at the parking lot. The lot was close to being empty. It was getting late. 

Jiwon drives up the highway and into a road Hanbin has never been to before. He loved that everytime he was with Jiwon, it always seemed to be an adventure. There was always surprise. He watches the city grow smaller and he can feel them going higher. The lights were so much clearer and so were the stars above. 

Jiwon stops at an empty lot covered with grass that seemed to be freshly trimmed. It was overlooking the city. 

Jiwon takes Hanbin’s helmet and hangs it on one of the motorcycle handles while he places his by the motorcycle head _or whatever it’s called._

Hanbin walks closer to the edge of the hill to get a closer look of the whole city. “Wow.” He whispers a little loudly for Jiwon to hear.

He was seated by his motorcycle watching him. 

Hanbin looks back and smiles in awe. “Even the most expensive room in the most expensive hotel in the city can’t give you this view.” He says.

Jiwon extends his right arm. “Look at it all you want. It’s free.” 

Hanbin turns to look at the view again before turning back to look at him. He walks back and sits beside him. 

The atmosphere turns a little serious when they sit side by side. 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you. Explain. Apologize.” Hanbin starts this time. “I didn’t see you the whole week.”

“I didn’t come home. Needed time to think.” 

“I’m so sorry. I totally get it if you’re mad.” He says sincerely. 

“I was.” Jiwon sighs. “I’m not anymore.” 

“Why? What I did was so wrong and so out of line.”

Jiwon shrugs. “Kinda acted before thinking first. I'm sorry too. I just didn't know how to react.” 

“No.” Hanbin shakes his head. “It was totally normal. I would have reacted the same way. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m just not used to things like that. It’s creepy thinking there are people who can look into my life without me knowing.”

“It won’t happen again.” Hanbin promises. 

“I’d appreciate that.” Jiwon smiles. “You can ask me if there are things you’d like to know. I can give you answers as long as I have them. For free too.” He kids.

Hanbin rolls his eyes and giggles. “I really am sorry though.”

“I know. So, wanna tell me what you know?” Jiwon asks.

Hanbin was more than willing. He wanted him to know. He didn't want him thinking there were things about him that he knew and was hiding.

“I actually knew Ji An. Not personally but I heard what happened to her. Her leaving her family was kinda a talk of the town for a while. She was the only daughter and heir so it was sort of a scandal. All I know is that she gave everything up for a guy and then she got sick. It was too late when her parents found out, even their money couldn't help her anymore. I know her family offered you money to stay away from them and you declined. And everything else you told me already. What you do for a living, how you got the job. That’s all I was told. I promise.”

Jiwon nods a couple of times. “Not bad. But not actually.” He declares. 

Hanbin furrows his brows in curiosity. 

“Wanna know my side of the story?” Jiwon asks. 

“Only if you wanna tell me.” 

“Well, 5, you’re lucky I do.” He teases. “Ji An was my college classmate. We weren’t exactly close. She was friends with the popular, rich, mean kids. You know, like your friends.” He says jokingly. They both laugh. “I really didn't know much of her. Execpt that she was dating this DJ guy who worked at a club. That's where they met. He was pressuring her to let him meet her family. Ji An was hesistant of course, she knew her family would never approve of him. The guy threatened to break up with her if she didn't introduce him. She told them first about him before letting them meet him. She got into a fight with her dad so she ran away and went to her boyfriend's place. When he found out she gave up everything for him, he left. He was just after her family's money. Ji An was kicked out of the college dorms a few months after. She couldn't go home, had no place to go, her friends didn't want to be friends anymore because she wasn't exactly rich anymore. I lived next to her so she knocked on my door. She was every sick that day. Very pale. She was puking on my bathroom for hours only to find out she was pregnant. She got really depressed and all she had was me. She got more and more sick as time went by. I knew something else was wrong. It wasn't just because she was pregnant. Her belly was growing and she got more and more sick. I kept telling her to go back to her family but all she said was that they'd never take her in anymore especially if they found out she was pregnant. I didn't have money that time so I had to work partime to help. I moved to a small apartment adn brought her with me after graduation. She wasn't able to graduate and she couldn't find a job in her state. It was really hard for the both of us. Good thing the people in our niegherhood where I moved after graduation, were nice. The old lady that owned a flower stand let her help out when she can in exchange for free food she made during dinner time."

"The company I worked iin offered me health insurance. She was the first person I thought of. I couldn't extend it to her because we weren't related so that quickly, we decided to get married. I wanted to help her and she wanted to help her baby. We both knew something was wrong and it was the only way. It was a mutual decision. We got her to get tests and it was just never ending. She was diagnosed with cervical cancer, stage 4. She cried so much when she found out. Not because she knew she could die, but because she knew her baby could too. One day I finally decided to show up to their house. I knew they needed to know and the help I could offer wasn't enought. Her mother met with me and I told her everything. We went to pick her up immediately and she was confined to the best hospital in the city. She asked for one thing from me, to not tell them about the DJ even after she left. I don't know what she told her family about me but she made them believe whatever she wanted them to believe. We had to pretend we were together but they never once made a move to dismiss me. Not until Ji An left only a month after. Help was too late for her and her baby. I blame myself for not going to her parents as soon as we found out she was sick. Her mom did forgive my for not going to them as soon as possible. She said she knew Ji an wouldn't have let me. I moved back to my hometown after Ji An was buried. I got offered an opportunity I couldn't say no to a few months after. Here I am."

Hanbin had literal tears in his eyes after hearing Jiwon's story. His emotions were everywhere. He felt so bad for asking Chanwoo, he felt even more bad for Ji An and the baby. And of course, to Jiwon who had to go through all of that.

"Are you crying?" Jiwon teases as if what he just told him wasn't a big deal.

"Stop." He continued to cry, pushing Jiwon's hands that were trying to lift his face up, away.

Jiwon takes a deep breath and takes a moment before releasing it. "It's a lot to take in. She was a good girl who didn't deserve everything that happened to her. I only feel at ease now because I know she's finally free of the pain." 

Hanbin couldn't believe what he just found out. Nobody knew this. Not his friends, nor his friends' P.I. Meaning even Ji An's family didn't know this. He was the only one who knew. He doesn't understand why Jiwon told him this big of a secret but he would do everything to keep Jiwon's trust. _Not even Chanwoo can know._

"Why are you suddenly so quiet?" Jiwon asks nonchanlantly. 

"Why are you pretending like what you told me was nothing?" Hanbin dismisses him. 

"I should've told you that night." He says. "I let my emotions take control of me. It's just that, I wanted to be the one to tell you things."

Hanbin didn't know how to react to that. He doesn't even understand what he meant. "I'm sorry you had to tell me this way." He didn't know what else to say.

"I wouldv'e told you anyway." Jiwon shrugs. 

"Why do you trust me?" 

"I don't know either. I just do." 

-

Jiwon walks Habin up to his door. It felt like a really long night for the both of them. He felt exhausted. More exhausted than after working to jobs in a day. But relieved at the same time. 

“Thank you. For dinner and for the other thing.” Hanbin says appreciatively. 

“No biggie. What do you wanna try next time? Wings? Ice cream?” He offers. 

“Next time huh?” Hanbin teases.

He blushes but he plays it cool. “I don’t know. I was thinking this could be our Sunday thing. You know, since we got tacos on a Sunday too. And we’re both busy on weekdays anyway.” He shrugs. 

Hanbin thought he was the only one keeping tabs on the dates they met. He grins widely. He loved it and it was so obvious that he did. Jiwon loved it. “How about pizza?”

“My favorite.” Jiwon reveals. 

“Pizza it is then.” Hanbin says. He wished the week passed by quickly. 

“Sunday. See you, then.” He hopes he bumps into him before Sunday.

“I’ll see you then.” Hanbin tiptoes in place. “Good night, 4A.”

“Good night, 5.” Jiwon leans awkwardly, stopping every 3 millisecond. _Please get your shit together and stop embarrassing yourself._

Hanbin meets him halfway. He lowkey freaks out and kisses him on the cheek. He quickly turns around and walks down the stairs as quickly as he can.

_Cheeks?! Really?! Idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeppp hope u guys like this update!! enjoyed writing this hehe i love jiwon in this fic :(((( ALSO IRL JIWON OFC! 
> 
> thanks for all the comments and kudos also!! really really appreicate them. :') if u have questions, ask awaaaay
> 
> 'til next update!! stay safe!! 
> 
> x


	6. Little Lights and Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin finds out it's Jiwon's birthday. Jiwon asks for a kiss.

“Don’t you think you’re trying too hard?” Chanwoo asks Hanbin after he tries on the 6th shirt he took from his closet.

Hanbin ignored his question and focused on tucking his shirt properly. “How about this?” He asks instead.

“You’re getting pizza for crying out loud. That’s the 100th shirt you’ve tried tonight!”

Chanwoo drove Hanbin home after meeting with their mom earlier that day. She needed to buy a gift for their dad and needed her son’s opinion on what band to get on the watch she eyed a few weeks ago. Hanbin took the chance to shop for new clothes for his date tonight and Chanwoo has been whining ever since. 

“Pizza. Right. Casual? What do people even wear when they get pizza?” He was losing it. It was almost 8, the time they decided to meet when he bumped into Jiwon in the building a few days ago. (Bumped into Jiwon also meant he purposely waited for him just to see him and ask cause he didn’t have his number… and he wanted to see him. _A week was way too long._ )

Chanwoo groans. He was getting tired of watching him so he gets up from Hanbin’s bed, walks towards his closet and takes the first shirt he sees. It was a green _Ralph Lauren_ long sleeve shirt with white collar. He throws the shirt to Hanbin hitting his face. “Wear that.” 

He then proceeds to his shoe closet ransacking his sneaker collection trying to look for the most casual one he has. “Don’t you own a pair of _Vans_ or _Chucks_?” 

Hanbin finishes putting on the shirt Chanwoo handed him and looks at the mirror. He nods, pleased with what he sees and realizes he was asked a question. “What are those?” 

“The cheap sneakers I always wear. Like this one.” He points at the _Old Skool_ on his foot.

“Oh, yeah! I have those!” Hanbin walks around the room and opens a separate closet where his not so expensive shoewear collection was hidden.

“You have a separate closet for your cheap sneakers?” Chanwoo asks judgingly. 

Hanbin shrugs. “Everything below a hundred stays in this closet.” He says innocently.

Chanwoo rolls his eyes and gets him a grey-ish blue pair of _Old Skool Vans_.

Hanbin holds the shoes in his hand high. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I'm sure now wear them already.” 

“Fine.”

He runs to the mirror to check on how he looked. Not bad, he thinks. But… “I look so normal.”

“That’s what happens when you date someone normal.” 

“Why are you so good at this?” He asks. 

“I like normal girls better than socialites.” His brother shrugs. 

Hanbin gives him a confused face.

“They’re lowkey and low-maintenance.” He tries to explain but Hanbin still doesn’t understand. “Doesn’t matter. Keep dating this guy and you’ll understand.”

He rolls his eyes. “We’re not dating. Yet, anyway.” He then shrugs and looks at his watch. He screams a little when he sees the time. “It’s almost 8!” 

Chanwoo laughs. “Excited much?”

“I’m kinda nervous. Is that okay?” He holds a hand by his chest. 

“Why are you acting like it’s your first?” 

“It kinda feels like it.” He giggles. 

Chanwoo laughs. "Come on, Bin. I’ll walk you to his door.”

Hanbin grabs his wallet and his phone and follows Chanwoo out of his home. 

-

It was 26 minutes past 8 and there was still no sign of Jiwon. He obviously wasn’t home yet because they rang the doorbell twice already. Chanwoo did it the second time. He’s impatient. 

Chanwoo looks at his watch. “Are you sure it’s tonight?” 

Hanbin nods, worried and pressured at the same time. 

Chanwoo gets another call, the third one since they walked out of Hanbin’s apartment. 

“Bin, I gotta go. I’m supposed to play ball with the boys tonight. Are you gonna be okay waiting alone?” He was kinda apologetic. Kinda. 

Chanwoo loved baseball. And golf. And basketball. And soccer. He loved sports. Every kind. Total opposite of Hanbin. He knew nothing about sports. And on Sunday nights, it was baseball for him. _Lesser people, more time to play._ He’d always say when asked why Sunday nights. But the truth was: lesser people to see who he brings. 

Chanwoo likes taking his girls to play baseball. It’s kind of a first date test for him. Also a way of getting closer since he will need to teach her. _Men and their tactics._

Hanbin was used to him so he doesn’t ask anymore questions and just nods. “Of course. He comes home late often. I’ll wait here.” 

There was one more thing that was bothering Chanwoo so before he leaves, “Your hair looks too clean and made up.” He takes off the blue cap he was wearing and puts it on Hanbin’s head. “Also so that people we know won’t recognize you if they see where you’ve been hanging out. And who with. Double purpose.” He kids. 

Hanbin glares. He fixes the baseball cap on his head. “You think I care?” 

Chanwoo laughs. “I know you don’t. You’re nice like that.” He teases. “Gotta go, Bin. Don’t text me tonight i’ll be busy.” He winks. 

“You’re gross. But thank you. See you next week.” 

Chanwoo runs down the stairs and disappers as fast as he can. 

Hanbin waits a few more minutes before a panting Jiwon appears in front of him and his apartment door.

Jiwon smiles as soon as he sees Hanbin and Hanbin does the same. 

He takes time to catch his breath before apologizing for making him wait. "There was an accident." He points out. "I couldn't pass through. The roads were blocked." 

Hanbin's eyes widen. "Oh my god, are you okay?" 

Jiwon nods quickly. "Yeah, yeah. It wasn't me. I'm not saying it's okay it wasn't me cause someone did get hurt but not that much. One of the cars flipped though so the road was blocked. I had to take the long way home." He laughs when he realizes how fast he was speaking. Hanbin too. "I'm so sorry for making you wait."

"It's okay." Hanbin giggles. 

"Would you mind if I took a really quick shower before we go? I was out the whole day and I don't want to look like a rag next to you." 

Hanbin rolls his eyes. "Of course not." 

Jiwon smiles. "Come. Wait inside. I'll be real quick I swear."

The first thing Hanbin notices when they step inside was how filled with grocery bags Jiwon's countertop was. 

"Wow! You finally decided to feed yourself?" 

Jiwon chuckles and shakes his head. "No. It's my workmates way of a joke. They know I live off instant noodles and chips so they decided to get me groceries as presents." 

Hanbin walks towards the counters and goes through Jiwon's stuff comfortably. "Presents?" 

Jiwon nods. 

Hanbin notices a box of cake and little boxes of lemon squares and brownies. "It's your birthday?!" He asks out loud when he takes off the lid of the cake box. A simple white cake with three letters "hbd" written in black icing.

"Yeah." 

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Hanbin exclaims.

Jiwon shrugs. "That'd be weird wouldn't it?"

Hanbin pouts. "Now I feel bad I didn't get you anything."

"No, don't be." Jiwon walks closer. He stands on the other side of the counter and rest his hands on top. "I got you to go out and get pizza with me. That's enough for me." 

"But that's more for me than you. I should be the one getting you something or treating you out to dinner." 

Jiwon wanted to climb on top of the counter and squish Hanbin's cheeks just so he'd stop pouting but that'd be weird. _Definitely weird._ But he was too cute. Even with that stupid cap on that was covering half his small face. 

He walks to Hanbin's side until he's right next to him. He adjusts Hanbin's cap pushing it a bit back so that he can see his eyes. "Trust me. It's more for me." He says, finally earning a smile from him. 

He goes through the small pastry boxes. "I know you're hungry. Lemon tart and brownies." He opens both boxes for him. "They're actually pretty good. We get this at the office all the time. Eat a little. Only a little. Don't spoil dinner. I'll be right back." 

He runs to his room to take a shower and Hanbin shoves a brownie to his mouth munching on it while he takes out his phone to send a message to his brother. 

**shxxbi131:** taking back the leather jacket i got you this afternoon

 **shxxbi131:** please send your driver to deliver it to my place ASAP

 **chan_woo** : u're so annoying 

If he was being honest, he bought it for Jiwon. He was thinking of him the whole time he was getting it. But Chanwoo made him realize how grand of a gesture it'd be to get him a very expensive leather jacket for no reason so he gave it to him instead. _"Don't let your feelings get ahead of you, Bin. You're not even sure of him yet."_

Oh, one of Chanwoo's talents. He always knew how to manipulate people into thinking he was right. And he always, ALWAYS ended up getting what he wanted. _Not today, Satan._ Hanbin thinks and laughs to himself. 

He only realizes he was hungry when Jiwon pointed it out. Jiwon has been inside his room for about 20 minutes already and he was on his third brownie. It wasn't as good as the brownies he got from his favorite pastry shop but good enough to satisfy his hunger. 

The more he ate, the more he got hungry. He gets himself to stop. Jiwon needed to come out soon or he was not going to enjoy the pizza anymore. 

He walks aways from the kitchen and stays in the guest room. He takes off his cap placing it beside him as he sits on the couch. He leans back and rests his head looking up the ceiling watching Jiwon's lights sparkle. He didn't notice he had string lights on his ceiling before.

"You ready?" Jiwon calls out and walks towards the living room. "Hanbin?" He asks again when he notices his presence was ignored. 

He looked up at his ceiling to see what Hanbin was looking at. There was nothing but his boring ceiling and a circle bulb that lit up the whole living area. 

He kneels down in front of him and shakes his knee gently. 

Hanbin finally notices and smiles widely as soon as he sees Jiwon. "Hi!" He screams and waves as he was a few feet apart.

"Are you... okay?" Jiwon was lost. 

Hanbin nods, grinning like an idiot. "You have pretty lights." He points up the ceiling. "They're like stars." He rests his head again looking up and starts counting the lights only he can see. 

"Oh, boy." Jiwon finally realizes what was happening. 

He runs to the kitchen to see what he ate. The brownie box was open on top of the counter. He takes one to sniff. "Fuck." He mutters.

He runs back to where Hanbin was and tries to get his attention. "Hey, how are tou feeling?" He shakes his leg again.

"I'm feeling great!" Hanbin spreads his arms wide open.

"How many did you eat?" Jiwon asks.

Hanbin counts with his fingers. "Uhm one, two..." He then stretches his arm out to study his fingers from afar. "Are my fingers growing?!" 

"Oh, boy." Jiwon slaps his head lightly. "I've only been gone for 20 minutes, why is it kicking in already?" He asks himself. 

He watches Hanbin study his fingers and he laughs. "Hanbin, you're stoned." He then says. 

"I'm stoned?" Hanbin gasps dramatically.

"The brownies? They were edibles. I'm so sorry I never would've offered it to you if I knew."

Hanbin gasps dramatically again. "You didn't know?" He leans closer to Jiwon to ask.

Jiwon was sitting on his living room floor watching Hanbin who was still seated on the couch. His face was closer to his now. He shakes his head and whispers. "I didn't. I'm sorry." 

Hanbin pouts. "Don't be sorry, Jiwon." He rubs his hair softly comforting him.

Jiwon smiles. "Your high's gonna peak in an hour or so, so I think it'd be best if we stayed in. I'll order takeout instead. What kind of pizza do you like?" 

"I love pizza!" Hanbin cheers. "Actually, I don't but you love pizza! And it's your birthday! So I love pizza!" 

Jiwon laughs and takes his phone out to order. He orders two large ones. Hanbin was gonna eat anything at his state so the flavors he chose didn't matter anymore. 

Hanbin drops his body on the couch lying in it. "Jiwon, i'm hungry." He pouts. 

Jiwon moved closer to where his face was resting. "I know. I already ordered food. You want cake while we wait?" 

Hanbin nods but doesn't move. 

"Jiwon, I feel weird. It tickles." 

Jiwon chuckles. "I know it does. Does it feel good?" 

"I'm so happy, Jiwon." He says.

He loves the way he says his name. He can listen to him say his name the whole night. 

He nods. "Good." 

“Jiwon?” He calls for him softly. 

“Hmmm?”

“Happy birthday.” He smiles this soft smile. The softest smile Jiwon had ever seen. 

It was as if he ate the brownies too. That smile alone was getting him high. Butterflies in his stomach flew wildly.

Hanbin’s hair was now a mess because of the cap he was wearing earlier. Most of it was covering his forehead and a little of his eyes. 

He pushes his hair back gently so that he sees his whole face. Hanbin’s skin felt soft yet electrifying. “Thank you, Hanbin.”

He then giggles. One eye squinting to close as if he was winking. “You’re welcome, Jiwon.” 

—

It’s been a couple of hours since they devoured both boxes of pizza Jiwon ordered and his birthday cake. And in those hours, Hanbin has also danced around, laughed at a 27 second video for three minutes, and counted the " _stars"_ in his living room. It was amusing for him to watch Hanbin go through his first high. He enjoyed dancing around with him, laughing with him, and even counting the stars with him. 

They were now hanging out in Jiwon's mancave. He figured it'd excite Hanbin more if there were real lights spread around the room so he had his starry sky projector cover the whole room as they lie side by side looking at the little lights twinkling above them. 

It was half-past two in the morning. Jiwon was starting to feel tired. What more Hanbin. 

“I like it here.” Hanbin says breaking the silence. 

Jiwon wasn’t sure if he meant lying under the lights or lying beside him. He wishes it was the latter cause if it was, he felt the same. 

“Me too.” He responds quietly. 

“Did you take some of the brownies as well?" 

"I didn't have to." He says a little too seriously.

"What do you mean?" 

He shakes his head. "Nothing." 

“Did I ruin your birthday?" Hanbin asked worriedly.

He moves to lean on his side so that he's facing him. "Are you kidding? You made my birthday, Hanbin." He responds, easing him of his worry. 

Hanbin covers his face with his hands. His high has started to come down and he is starting to realize what he has been doing the past few hours. "I'm so embarrassed."

Jiwon chuckles. He moves to lie on his side so that he's looking at him. He takes Hanbin's hands away from his face. "Thank you for today." He says sincerely.

"I'll make it up to you." 

Jiwon shakes his head. "No need. I had the best day." 

He has never been big on birthdays. Mainly because he was alone his whole life. His birthday was always just a regular day that passed by yearly. Same as the other days. He didn't get why that day needed to be special. Not until now. 

Nothing grand happened. But he spent the day with a person who made it feel special. He thought, _everyday with this person will feel like a birthday. That's what it felt like, at least._

"Jiwon?" He moves to lie on his side as well so that they're eye level.

“Yes, Hanbin?” 

He giggles lightly. "Nothing." 

Jiwon chuckles.

"Jiwon?" He calls for him again, voice getting softer.

"Hmmm, Hanbin?"

He shakes his head and grins. "Nothing."

"Hanbin?" He calls his name this time.

"Jiwon?"

"Hanbin?"

"Yes, Jiwon?"

"Can I kiss you, Hanbin?"

—

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i won't be able to update regularly now cause i'm busy but i'll try to post twice a week or thrice if i can since i only post less than 3k words per update. 
> 
> hope u like this one!!! 
> 
> stay safe, wear masks!
> 
> x


	7. Dress Shirts and Jinhwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon attends a party to meet Hanbin’s family and friends. Hanbin finally admits he wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally (FINALLY) got my lazy ass to sit in front of my computer and continue this story haha 
> 
> hope u like it!!! :>

Jiwon gets invited to a party at Hanbin’s parents' house. Something about a close family friend being promoted and Hanbin’s parents being the one throwing the party for him. 

Another _rich people stuff_ he didn’t understand but here he was, wearing the most expensive shirt his money has ever bought. Maybe he gave in because he wanted to look good for Hanbin, or maybe it was because he wanted the people in Hanbin’s life to like him (Jinhwan included… or not) _._ He knew he didn’t have to, Hanbin didn’t mind, he told him to wear whatever he was comfortable in wearing, but he wanted to at least try. For Hanbin. 

Hanbin texted him that he was already there. He came straight from work. They’ve been texting nonstop since the last time they were together in his apartment which was his birthday. He hasn’t stopped thinking about Hanbin and that night. And his lips. And his lips on his lips. 

He’s greeted by a tall gated house that had the longest driveway it seemed like. 

He walked inside as other cars drove past him. 

He was informed that it was going to be a small, intimate gathering between family and friends but when he reached the front yard, over 10 cars were parked and people were still getting off the other cars. 

He stops to stare, he suddenly gets nervous. Something that doesn't usually happen. Only with Hanbin. 

After taking a deep breath, he walks in the mansion. 

The interior design was modern classic in style. It was obvious it leaned on the Victorian architecture. He knew that much. Mostly whites, blacks, and gold on the walls but the furniture were colored in accent so it made the house pop. It was beautiful. _Duh_. Paintings, chandeliers, chairs in shapes he didn’t even know existed. He suddenly remembers what Hanbin said about how a home should be. He understood now. 

The party was held in the backyard. People were walking towards the wide opening from the dining table out. It was even bigger out than in the front. 

He sends a text to Hanbin informing him that he’s arrived. 

He stands at the dining area that overlooked the backyard to try to spot him. He smiles when he sees him talking and laughing with his friends Junhoe, Yunhyeong and another guy he doesn’t recognize. 

Just when he was about to step down to go to Hanbin, Jinhwan took a stand right beside him. 

He stops and takes a deep breath. Somehow, he knew this was going to happen. He just needed to remind himself that he didn’t come for anyone else but Hanbin. 

“I see Hanbin has invited you over to meet his family and friends. Must be getting serious?” Jinhwan says as he takes a sip from his champagne glass, not even daring to look at him. 

Jiwon clears his throat but doesn’t say anything. He wanted to walk away but he also didn’t want to be rude. The guy already hated him. 

“You see all these people here, these are all of the people in Hanbin’s life. His parents, right over there,” he points with the hand holding the champagne glass, “you must already know who they are. You dared to date their son. Only the richest bachelor in the country.” He shrugs. “And that over there, that tall, skinny, smug-looking douchebag, that’s Hanbin’s ex. As much as I hate to admit it, that’s the second richest bachelor in the country.” Jiwon remembers the guy from when he met Hanbin the first time. “That’s your competition. The guy you have to live up to. You really think you have a chance?” 

Jiwon doesn’t say anything again. 

Jinhwan scoffs. “Look, I'm only looking out for you. It’s not a nice feeling being someone like you in a pool of people like Hanbin. The more you stay, the more you’ll feel insecure. _Am I wearing the right shirt? Am I using the right fork? Am I saying the right thing?_ These questions will never end. The next thing you know, you’re asking yourself, _Do I belong here? Is he the one for me? Am I the one for him? Can I give him what he needs?_ And then when you realize the answer to all of your questions is no, you’ll leave. You’re going to leave him alone, and you’re going to live your life asking why you weren’t born with the same privilege as these people here have. It’s not going to be nice. Not for you, nor Hanbin.” 

Jinhwan finishes the champagne in his glass. “Oh, look. I’m out of champagne.” He twirls his glass. “I’m parched. I'll be heading to the bar. I see Hanbin’s there with Yunhyeong, my boyfriend, and Chanwoo, his brother. Come if you want to meet his family. Or not.” He smirked evilly and leaves Jiwon standing there. 

Jiwon doesn’t even remember at what point he started walking out of the house but he finds himself loosening his tie as he stormed out of the huge ass gates. 

His phone dings. 

**_five:_ ** _hey, you said you were on your way? i’m by the bar. come find me. x_

He ignores the text message and he walks home. 

Jinhwan, on the other hand, joins his friends by the bar. 

“Hey, baby. Where have you been?” Junhoe asks as he pulled him closer and kisses his cheek. 

“Just had to say hi to a few people.” He answers. 

“Have you seen Jiwon? He said he was on his way but he’s not here yet.” Hanbin looks around the backyard again. 

Jinhwan takes a sip from the glass Junhoe had just offered and shakes his head. “Nope. Probably got lost. It’s a big house.” He shrugs. 

Hanbin does nothing but glare. 

“Oh, no. Incoming.” Yunhyeong suddenly whispers enough for all of them to hear. 

“Hey, Bin!” Donghyuk greets him. “So where’s this new guy i’ve been hearing about? I heard from your mom he was coming?”

“You seriously have to stop coming to parties you’re not invited to. There’s a reason you’re not invited. Get the memo.” Hanbin says before walking away from the bunch. 

Donghyuk laughs, eyes following Hanbin as he departs.

Yunhyeong rolls his eyes. “You have a habit of ruining other people’s evenings you know?” He says before taking a leave as well. 

Chanwoo, not having any of the crap, shoves Donghyuk with both his hands causing him to lose balance, bumping into a waiter from behind. 

A loud noise from the glasses shattering stops everyone from doing what they’re doing to stare at their direction. 

Chanwoo, still not giving a crap, stands above Donghyuk who was lying above a waiter on the ground. “I told you to stay away, didn’t I?” Teeth gritting. 

Donghyuk only laughs. 

Junhoe then pulls Chanwoo away from the scene and escorts him back to the house. 

Jinhwan takes Chanwoo’s place, acting as if people weren’t staring. “At one point of this night, I was grateful you came. Thank God that moment was fleeting. I hate you again, now.” He pours the last of his champagne on Donghyuk’s head and leaves him there out cold. 

-

 **shxxbi:** hi guys r u busy i kinda need a favor 🥺 👉 👈

 **chan_woo** : zzzz

 **sssong_yh:** i’m at the restaurant

 **gnani_:** if it involves a guy name jiwon then no

 **juneeeyaaa** : jinhwan’s literally gripping my balls rn so no sorry bin

 **shxxbi131** : pls idk where i am

 **sssong_yh** : WHAT

 **gnani_** : WHAT HAPPENED WHERE R U

 **juneeeyaaa** : babe, he literally just said he didn't know

 **juneeeyaaa** : update: he just kneed my balls

 **gnani_** : you deserved it

 **sssong_yh** : bin what happened?! 

**shxxbi131** : pls dont get mad but we were supposed to get dinner together 

**shxxbi131** : uhm, i don't have money for food it was supposed to be his treat and i ordered without him so that we won’t have to wait long but i’ve been here over an hour already and he hasn’t replied to any of my txt messages so… 🥺

 **gnani** _: fucking asshole i knew i didnt like him for a reason

 **shxxbi131** : maybe there was an emergency idk :((

 **juneeeyaaa** : describe where u are

 **shxxbi131** : i'm at a pizza place near AC hotel across a gas station

 **juneeeyaaa** : chanwoo i think he's talking about the pizza place near the basketball court where we used to play with the college guys

 **juneeeyaaa** : what are u doing at the other side of the city anyway?

 **gnani:_** he's dating a guy who can only afford fast food what do u expect 

**shxxbi131** : pls just pick me up 

**shxxbi131** : and oh if u want deep dish pizza u can come and eat first ig but u’re gonna have to pay

 **chan_woo** : i'm on my way bin

 **gnani_** : i cant believe youve been eating at places like that when you can get good food here

 **shxxbi131** : it's his treat :(

 **sssong_yh** : on my way too i kinda want deep dish

 **gnani_** : maybe start serving some in your restaurant so that hanbin doesn't keep going to places he doesn't know

 **sssong_yh** : going for research as well i’m planning on opening an italian restaurant ;)

 **gnani_** : but he’s having american pizza?

 **sssong_yh** : okay maybe i’m hungry?

 **gnani_** : you literally own a restaurant???

 **sssong_yh** : shut up jinhwan stop spoiling everything 

**juneeeyaaa** : i want pizza, i'm going too

 **shxxbi131** : jinan? 

**juneeeyaaa** : he doesn't like it but he doesn't have a choice he's coming w me

 **shxxbi131** : ily guys :((

 **shxxbi131** : chanu’s already here drive safe guys!! xx

-

Hanbin forgets about being ditched for a little while when he was with his friends. But now that he’s walking up the stairs to his home, it’s all he can think about. 

He’s worried and sad. He’s overthinking everything. All possible scenarios. 

Jiwon never showed up to the party at his parent’s house. He got a text from him a few hours after it ended though, saying he got caught up with work. 

They didn’t text much after. He figured he must be busy. But he never got a text saying he wasn’t going to come tonight too that’s why he still went. 

On the last flight of stairs, in the middle of his train of thought, he notices the man he’s been waiting to see the whole night sitting on the staircase playing with a set of keys in his hands. 

He watches him quietly. It seemed like he was deep in thought too. 

He clears his throat after a little while and he finally looks up, meeting his eyes. 

He gives him a flat smile which he returns with the same one. 

_Something was definitely wrong._ He thought. 

Jiwon doesn’t move from where he was sitting, so he walks closer to sit beside him. 

It was quiet between them. Somber. 

They sit quietly beside each other. The only sound heard was their heavy breathing and the keys in Jiwons hands. 

“You never came.” Hanbin finally breaks the silence. 

“Yeah.” Jiwon clears his throat. “I got caught up.”

“Is something wrong?” Hanbin asks as softly as he could. 

Jiwon stays silent for a moment. “Hanbin, i’ve been thinking…”

“Is this the part where you dump me?” He cuts him off. 

He shakes his head. “Hanbin—“ 

Hanbin scoffs. “We’re not even together yet and you’re already dumping me.” He could laugh. 

Jiwon doesn’t react to this. 

“Can I at least know why?” He asked innocently. He knew he should've never expected much. He wasn’t mad though. It was his fault for expecting. He just wanted to know. 

“I just— I don’t think this will work. I’m me and you’re you.”

“You ask for a kiss and then you realize you don’t want me anymore? Am I that bad of a kisser?” He tries to make a joke of the situation. 

“Of course not.” Jiwon responds with a little conviction. “I just realized i’ll never be part of your world. I’m not even sure I want to be.” He explains. 

“But I don’t need you to. I’m not asking you to.”

“You might expect things from me I can never give.” 

“What else can I ask for that I don’t already have?” He made a good point. 

“I don't know.” Jiwon responds with a hint of shame. 

”Look, I know it's Jinhwan, I'm sorry about him. I know you think he's right but he‘s not. My friends, they're really overprotective. We're sort of like that to each other. We always like to think we know what the other wants and needs when in fact it's not always right. We’re almost never right.” 

“Then, what do you want?” He asked. 

“You.” He answers as softly as he can. 

Jiwon looks up to meet his eyes. It was true. It was real. He can feel it. The sincerity. His mind was going crazy. His heart was beating so fast, skipping beats. His stomach felt like it was tied in knots.

“I want to get to know you. I want my friends and family to get to know you. I want to eat a lot more Sunday dinners with you. I want to be with you as much as I can. I want to be as close to you as often as possible. I want to kiss you again.” The last sentence he said a little shyly. 

Jiwon grins. He doesn’t even take time to think. He leans closer, grabbing Hanbin’s face with his hand, pulling him closer to him. 

Their lips meet. He feels a tear form in his eyes. He felt ashamed he even thought of letting go without putting up a good fight. They were only getting started. He hated himself for acting so weak. 

He pulls away gently, resting his forehead against his. “I’m sorry.”

Hanbin shakes his head. “It’s okay.” He whispers. 

They both smile. Finally. Jiwon gives him a peck. 

“I want you too, Kim Hanbin.” He whispers before leaning in to kiss him harder, deeper. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii i also noticed this has now 100+ kudos :(((( thank you for tolerating this story and my way of writing i appreciate it so much :’) >:)< <33
> 
> next update will be... idk im not gonna say anymore ill just update when i can! hihi thank you again <3
> 
> oh also, if there are things that are unclear or things you want more details to, just comment and i’ll try to explain it more thats all stay safe ü


	8. Mimosas and Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin goes on a date with someone else. Jiwon witnesses it first-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm back hehehehe
> 
> sorry for being gone for so long but this updates the longest i've ever written so far soi hope 12 pages is enough to make up for the long wait :D
> 
> enjoy!!

“Nothing? As in nothing at all?!” Yunhyeong was getting aggravated. “The audacity, really! Leading you on for weeks only not to call in the end?” 

Typical Sunday brunch. But this time, with mimosas instead of coffee. 

Jiwon has been MIA since their talk at the staircase. The talk where Hanbin thought they were finally becoming more than friends. When he thought they were finally overcoming their first rough patch together. 

No calls nor texts since that night. He found out he hasn’t been coming home to the apartment too. It’s been two weeks. Two whole weeks and nothing. 

He questioned if it was all just him. Maybe he was thinking ahead too much. Maybe he was being too fast. Maybe he misunderstood him. Maybe it was all in his head. 

He was confused, of course. He didn’t seem like the type to just ghost people. He trusted Jiwon and he thought Jiwon trusted him too. 

Was he being delusional? Maybe. But his friends didn’t think so. 

“I knew I didn’t like him for a reason.” Jinhwan said as he sipped on his mimosas. 

Junhoe dismisses his boyfriend’s bashing immediately. “It’s okay, Bin. He was an asshole and we didn’t see it coming. Happens to everyone. You’ll find someone better.” He comforts him. 

“Bet we’ll find someone better! Ugh! What an effin’ loser. I hate him so much.” Yunhyeong exclaims. 

Hanbin scoffs. “It’s amazing how you’re so much more affected than I am. I’m the one who got ghosted.”

“Like we don’t know you enough. We know you’re hurt and you’re putting up a good front. You’re strong like that. But you don’t have to be with us you know? You can bash him, call him names, or whatever. Lash out for all we care.” Yunhyeong responds. 

Hanbin fakes a smile. “I’m okay. Like Junhoe said, he’s an asshole and we didn’t see it coming. Sucks for us but happens to everyone. I’ll get over it.” 

Jinhwan gasps out of the blue, eyes wide open, glued onto his phone, reading a post online out loud for everyone to hear. “Jaewon and Rae broke up!” 

The three sits back down comfortably on their seats after Jinhwan’s not-so-important news is delivered. 

“Babe, please don’t do that. I literally thought someone died.” Junhoe warns. 

“Sorry, I got excited.” He giggles. “Bin...” He reaches over the table to tale Hanbin’s right hand and grips it tight. “Jaewon’s single!” 

Hanbin rolls his eyes. “Nani, I had a crush on him in highschool and that was it. How long ago was that?” 

“But did you know he had a crush on you too? And worked his ass up the social ladder in hopes you’d finally look his way. But you never did and got engaged so he got together with Rae.” Jinhwan excitedly tells the story. 

“How do you even know all this stuff?” Junhoe asks still in disbelief with his boyfriend’s skills. 

“I got minions.” He shrugs. “So, Bin?” 

Hanbin shakes his head a little too quickly. “I literally just got dumped.”

“Oh, he’s a doctor now too!” Yunhyeong states as he scrolled through his phone. He looks over to see his friends staring at him judgingly. “What?! I had to look him up I barely remember him in highschool.”

“What happened to _Cinderella didn’t google Prince Charming_?” Jinhwan asked sarcastically. 

“He’s no Prince Charming.” Yunhyeong states. “He is a very good surgeon though. He’s the best in the country. He’s well known and hospitals from around the world has been trying to recruit him be he doesn’t wanna leave the city.” He adds as he scrolled through his phone. “Wait, there’s an article about the breakup, ‘The City’s Most Eligible Bachelor Jung Jaewon’ says the title.” He starts. “Neurosurgeon Jung Jaewon is now single. The billionaire has called it quits with his long term partner, businessman Cho Rae Sung.” He only reads out the important details. 

“Someone’s taken your place as the most eligible billionaire bachelor, Bin.” Junhoe teases. 

“That’s what you get for dating a nobody. You go down the social listings.” Jinhwan says. 

“I really don’t recognize him.” Yunhyeong was still on his phone trying to analyze Jaewon’s photo inch by inch. “Are you sure he went to our highschool? Oh, also, the article says he’s a charismatic billionaire. He does seem charismatic though. But how is he a billionaire? Doesn’t he like just... sew people together when they cut themselves or something?” He asked innocently. 

Hanbin laughs. This. time it was a real one. “He’s a neurosurgeon. He cut’s people’s heads up to be exact.” 

“Oh. I didn’t know you can make a whole lot of money for that. I should’ve done that instead of cutting onions.” Yunhyeong shrugs. 

“I don’t think you’ll make the cut. You have to be actually smart to be a doctor.” Junhoe says earning a slap on the arm by Yunhyeong. 

“He has a lot of investments too, that’s why he’s one of us. He used to be a loser in high school. Remember the scholar kid everyone used to tease. That was him.” 

Yunhyeong gasps. “I remember now! But wasn’t he like... fat?” He whispers. 

“Yunhyeong!” Hanbin exclaims. “Being fat is not something to be ashamed of.” 

“I didn’t say that!” Yunhyeong rolls his eyes and looks up pictures on his phone again. “He’s ripped now though, wow. Look.” 

Hanbin looks and sees how much he’s changed. He remembers liking him because he was really smart. He smiles looking at him now. 

“He’s so hot.” Yunhyeong and Jinhwan declares at the same time and they both laugh. 

“Hello, i’m over here.” Junhoe calls out. 

Hanbin laughs and sits back leaving the two gush over Jaewon on the table sharing a phone. 

He sighs and sips on his mimosa. 

Jinhwan notices and sits back too. “So? Wanna get over that rat? I can set you up with him.”

“Please don’t call him that.” He pleads. 

“Fine. But come on, it’s been two weeks. He’s so last season.” 

Hanbin shakes his head. 

Jinhwan’s phone chimes and checks the message before getting back at Hanbin. “Monday. Dinner at the _Per Se_ at 8. Reservations has been already made. He’s picking you up.” 

Hanbin shakes his head disapprovingly while Yunhyeong jumps in his seat excitedly. 

“Wow, Kim Jinhwan. You’re amazing.” Junhoe says proud of his boyfriend. 

Jinhwan grins and gives him a peck on the lips. “I know.” He says. 

“Monday means tomorrow! Oh my god! He have to go shopping!” Yunhyeong squeals. 

“Easy there, tiger.” Junhoe laughs steadying Yunhyeong from his seat. He doesn’t get all this stuff his friends do but he’s been there for all of it. It was fun watching them have fun. 

Hanbin doesn’t say anything. 

“It’s one date, Bin. You’ll just see how it goes. It’s up to you to decide where this will go. You might not even like him anymore after tomorrow. It’s one dinner date. Think of it as a reunion with a high school friend you haven’t seen in a really long time.” Jinhwan tries to convince him one more time. 

As if there was anything else he could do. Everything was set. All he had to do was go. “Fine.” He says. 

His friends jump in their seat up and down as ha laughed. 

Who was he kidding? He was already in the moment he saw Jaewon’s picture. Adding the fact that he liked him too. He was actually starting to look forward to the date. He was so curious how he’d grown up to be. 

-

 **chan_woo** : u home? dad asked me to drop over some documents you need to sign

 **shxxbi131** : yeah but leaving in a bit. i have a date. u can leave it with my doorman

 **chan_woo** : neighbor showed himself again? that’s good

 **shxxbi131** : nope! dont even wanna talk about it

 **chan_woo** : that bad huh?

 **shxxbi131** : 😒 what documents? 

**chan_woo** : i’ll stop 😙 who are you going out with tonight?

 **shxxbi131** : some bachelor billionaire who’s also a surgeon jinhwan set me up with

 **chan_woo** : oh you mean jaewon? he’s alright

 **shxxbi131** : you know him?

 **chan_woo** : didnt you have the biggest crush on in highschool?

 **shxxbi131** : you remember?!!!

 **chan_woo** : yeah. he plays golf with us sometimes 

**shxxbi131** : you mean our father knows him?!!! 

**chan_woo** : uhhh yeah? have you been living under a rock? he’s part owner of the hospital ofc dad knows him

 **shxxbi131** : he’s part owner of our family’s hospital?!!!! WHY HAVENT YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THIS OR HIM?!!!

 **chan_woo** : idk bc u were w donghyuk and he was w rae and u were w jiwon after donghyuk??? 

**chan_woo** : maybe dad can convince you into playing golf now

 **shxxbi131** : sports 🤢 but ig i can come watch with mom next time? 🙈

 **chan_woo** : flirty hanbin activated 🙄 anyway have fun tonight! will leave the papers with your doorman

 **shxxbi131** : thank yooouuu

-

 **gnani_** : so, how’d the date go? 

**sssong_yh** : tell us everything!!! every detail!!

 **juneeeyaaa** : not every detail im in this gc too 

**chan_woo** : please spare me too

 **sssong_yh** : i sometimes forget chanwoo’s in this gc lol

 **chan_woo** : *goes back to pretending i’m not here*

 **shxxbi131** : wouldn’t know. i’m at the hospital

 **gnani_** : WHAT HAPPENED?!

 **sssong_yh** : ARE YOU HURT?!!! 

**chan_woo** : bin, what hospital i’m on my way

 **juneeeyaaa** : baby get out from the room let’s go @ _gnani__

 **shxxbi131** : GUYS CHILL YOU MIGHT BE FORGETTING I WAS ON A DATE WITH A DOCTOR

 **shxxbi131** : he got called in for an emergency operation so we had to rush here 

**juneeeyaaa** : jinhwan was ready to go out in boxers 

**sssong_yh** : bin dont scare us like that!

 **chan_woo** : *back to not being here*

 **shxxbi131** : i appreciate the love guys but can we stop being overly dramatic 

**gnani_** : oh please you would’ve acted the same if it were one of us

 **shxxbi131** : touché

 **sssong_yh** : so, you’re just gonna wait for him there til the operations over? 

**shxxbi131** : uhm, idk he’s talking to the patient’s family now he says he’ll be back after. 

**gnani_** : keep us updated! 

**chan_woo** : called your driver to pick you up in case he can’t drive you home anymore

 **shxxbi131** : okaaay thank u will update u guys 

-

It’s been over 30 minutes since Jaewon left him at the waiting lounge. He decides to take a stroll around the hospital hoping he bumps into him to say good night before he leaves since he didn’t have his number yet. 

As he takes a walk to the nurse’s station to ask where Dr. Jung was, he notices an old lady crying as the nurse explained how the doctor couldn’t proceed with his husband’s operation until the previous bills were paid. He takes a few steps back for he didn’t mean to pry but he couldn’t help but overhear since there wasn’t much people in the area. 

The old lady was holding onto a man, probably his son or grandson, so dearly. The man held her around his arms as she bawled in his shirt. His heart broke. 

“My loan doesn’t get approved until tomorrow. It’s not like we’re going to run away after the operation. The doctor said my grandfather needed it as soon as possible.” The man was almost begging. 

_That voice seems familiar._ Hanbin moves a little to get a glimpse of the man’s face for the cap he was wearing was covering it from where he was standing. _Jiwon._

“I’m so sorry, sir. As much as I want to help, it’s beyond my control. It’s hospital policy.” The nurse explained sympathetically. 

Hanbin walks away before Jiwon notices him. 

_How selfish can these people be. Thinking about money over the lives of other people._ He was for sure gonna raise this concern to his father. He was enraged and he wasn’t going to sit still and do nothing. 

He calms himself down for a few minutes back at the visitor’s lounge. Jaewon hasn’t come back yet. He doesn’t even care anymore. He was starting to loathe doctors. _Explains why he’s so rich._ He thought. 

He was getting full of it so he decides to walk back to the nurse’s station to inform them that he was leaving and for them to convey the message to _Dr. Jung._

Jiwon wasn’t there anymore as well as his grandmother. 

The nurse bows to him when she sees him. She recognizes him. Of course she does. 

“Mr. Kim.” She says politely. 

“Hi. Uhm, the old lady with the man from earlier, what happened?” Anger obvious in his tone. 

The nurse was taken aback. “I’m sorry, sir. We’re not allowed to talk about other patient’s records.” 

“Are you gonna tell me or are you going to lose your job?” He didn’t mean to threaten her but irritation was taking over him. 

The nurse quickly takes the chart on top of the table and reads the records out loud. “Mr. Oh, brain tumor. He had his first operation two weeks ago and he’s been under observation ever since. Another tumor was found on the other side of the brain earlier tonight during his check up, hence the needed operation but they haven’t settled the bills from the last one that’s why Dr. Jung can’t proceed with the operation tonight.” She explains simply. 

“Is it going to put him in danger if he doesn’t get the operation as soon as possible?” He asks. 

“The sooner the operation, the better for the patient, sir.” 

“Unbelievable.” He whispers to himself. “Tell Jaew— Dr. Jung to do the operation tonight. I’m paying for their hospital bills. Let them stay as long as they need even after the operation. Cover it under my name. And don’t tell anyone.” He warns. 

“Sir?” The nurse was confused. Unable to comprehend everything Hanbin just said. 

“Do I have to repeat myself?!” His voice raises. 

“No, sir. Right away. I’ll go tell the patient’s family and page Dr. Jung.” 

“I’m leaving. Tell Dr. Jung that as well. I trust you. That man better get the operation tonight.” 

She nods in understanding, runs out of the station and enters a room by the end of the hall. 

Hanbin leaves before Jiwon catches him. 

He finds Jaewon by the visitor’s lounge waiting for him. 

“Hey, where were you?” He gets up from the chair walking towards Hanbin. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Hanbin asks, one brow raised. 

Jaewon nods. “Of course.” 

Before Hanbin proceeds, his pager beeps. 

“Sorry, that’s the operation I was supposed to do tonight. It got cancelled but I just got told that we’re pushing through again.” He explains. 

“About that exactly. Do doctors have to be paid before they operate on someone?” 

Jaewon didn’t understand where he was coming from but he responds. “It depends on the situation.” 

“Like if they have remaining bills to be paid and the patient is needed to be operated again, you just can’t do it? Even if it’s a life and death situation?” Hanbin makes it clearer for him. 

“There are times where we can’t especially if there are outstanding balances.” He answers simply. 

“So doctors are doctors because of the money? Not because they wanna help? Unbelievable!” Hanbin walks out and away from him. 

Jaewon catches up to him but he doesn’t stop walking so he walks with him. 

“Hey, I know it all sounds so business minded especially that it’s people’s lives that are at stake. But it’s a private hospital and it is run by a board which decides on policies, protocols and such. As much as I wanna help everyone who needs help, I, too, am just an employee following certain rules and regulations.” He explains. 

They reach the hospital entrance and Hanbin spots his car and driver waiting for him, meters away. 

He takes a deep breath. He was a little too harsh, he admits. The past hour has just been too emotional for him. 

He nods. He understood. “I’m sorry.” 

Jaewon smiles dearly. “It’s okay.” 

“No, I judged you. I doctor-shamed you. I just… I didn’t know people had to go through stuff like that just cause they couldn’t afford getting the treatment they needed.” He sighs. “Definitely talking to my dad about this.” 

Jaewon laughs. “I’ll go support you from behind when you do.” 

Hanbin remembers Jaewon was kind of close with his family. He smiles. 

Jaewon’s beeper goes off again. “I need to go prepare. It’s going to take hours, this surgery.”

Hanbin nods. “Do everything to help your patient.”

“I always do.” He assures him. 

He doesn’t leave without giving him a peck on the cheek. “This is the worst first date ever. I’ll make it up to you.” 

Hanbin chuckles. “You better. Bye.” 

-

Jiwon steps out for some air after his _Papa_ has been sent to the operating room. 

It’s been the longest day and it was only Monday. It’s been the longest month for him and his _Mama._

His _Papa_ was diagnosed with brain cancer a few weeks ago. Everything that’s happened has gone by so quickly. Tests after test, a major surgery to get the tumor out only to find out there was another one. 

It was tiring. Draining. Physically and emotionally. He’s been coming straight to the hospital after work. His savings were decreasing rapidly. He had already taken out a loan. But he thought, it was just money. He could always save up again. 

That night was the most emotional. They were informed there was another tumor that needed to be removed as soon as possible after they pay the remaining balance. He wanted to break down in front of the nurse but he couldn’t because his _Mama_ was there breaking down for the both of them. 

His loan got approved but wasn’t going to be released the next day. Good thing an _angel_ came to help. At least that’s what the nurse named whoever paid for their hospital bill. 

It was too much. His _Mama_ was busy thanking the heaven’s but he was wondering what good soul would ever do that. 

He didn’t have any other family. They were the only ones. 

“Just be grateful, son. Say thank you to the Lord for this blessing. I’m sure we’ll find a way to pay back whoever did this.” His _Mama_ said. 

He stands outside the hospital by the entrance getting the air he needed when he noticed his _Papa’s_ doctor chasing down another guy. _Hanbin._

It has been a while since he spoke to him. Everytime he finds the time to message him, something more important comes up so he ends up not being able to do it until he forgets. 

He didn't realize how much he missed him until he saw him. But his heart ached at the same time. 

He watches the doctor kiss Hanbin’s cheek. _Have I been gone that long?_ He thought. 

He decides to go back inside the hospital before Hanbin notices him. 

Then he overhears the doctor say. _“I’ll make it up to you.”_

He runs back inside. _Maybe it’s for the better._

He then remembers the nurse saying someone paid their bills. _It can’t be him. He would never do that._ He thought. But he still asked when he reaches the nurse’s station. 

“Who was the angel? The one who paid for my grandfather’s stay in this hospital?” He asked nicely. 

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m not allowed to say.” She explains. 

“Please? I want to at least thank that person. Please?” He pleaded, puppy eyes activated. 

Thank God he was charming. The nurse gave in. “You didn’t hear it from me, okay? But Mr. Kim.” 

“Mr. Kim?” He had to be sure. _Not Hanbin. Please not Hanbin._

The nurse nods. “Hanbin Kim. His family owns this hospital.”

_No._

He thanks the nurse. 

He can’t even be grateful now. He was just mad. Really mad. 

-

Hanbin’s doorman doesn’t get in until 6 in the morning. 

His doorbell rings the third time now since he woke up from it. He didn’t wanna get up but he was sure it was drunk Chanwoo struggling to remember his code. 

It was barely 5 in the morning and a Tuesday. 

“Goodness Chanwoo it’s a Tuesday why are you drunk?!” He complains struggling to keep his eyes open after opening the door. 

Jiwon clears his throat.

 _Not Chanwoo._ He wakes up at the sight of Jiwon on his doorstep. 

“Jiwon? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” He asked as he opened his door open to let him in.

He walks inside in silence. 

Bags were evident from his eyes. He got skinnier that the last time they saw each other. He was growing a mustache. Hair was obviously unwashed struggling to be kept inside his cap. 

He looked so tired and haggard it almost broke Hanbin. He wanted to walk closer to him and to wrap him in an embrace but he doesn’t. 

“I know what you did.” Jiwon says, jaw clenched. 

“Know what?” Hanbin tries to act dumb. 

Jiwon glares at him. 

He takes a step back and turns around. “Do you want water? Or anything to drink?” He starts walking towards the kitchen trying his best to dismiss the topic.

“You had no right to do that!” Jiwon screams angrily. 

Hanbin takes a deep breath before facing him. 

“You weren’t supposed to know.” He admits. 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?!” Jiwon was even more mad than the first time. 

“I was just trying to help. It’s not a big deal.” Hanbin tries to suppress his anger for he was starting to rage to. 

“I don’t know what your deal is. I don’t know if this is what you rich people do all the time, but I didn’t ask for help! I don’t need it. Stop doing whatever it is that you rich people do cause we’re fine! We’ll be fine!” Jiwon was just plain mad. A part of him felt insulted but also ashamed that Hanbin needed to do that. 

“I don’t get why you’re being so mad when all I did was help! Did you prefer me to not do anything after seeing your grandmother breakdown in the hospital like that?! What is wrong with you?!” Hanbin snaps. 

Jiwon didn’t know didn’t know Hanbin saw that. Now he just felt small. “I’ll pay you back as soon as the bank opens.” He says.

Hanbin sighs, calming himself too. “Jiwon, you’re being unreasonable. I said it was nothing. It’s no big deal.”

“No big deal?! How is it not a big deal when you just paid for my family’s hospital bill?!” He snaps again. 

“What?! Did you want your grandfather not to get the surgery as soon as possible is that it?! He needed it! I was just trying to help him get it! Fine, pay me if it’ll make you feel better! But don’t think of it as anything other than helping!” He was just upset now. 

“I will pay you! And tell that doctor thank you for his help and that i’ll pay him back too!” He exclaims before turning his back on Hanbin to walk out the door. 

“Jiwon, stop!” 

Jiwon halts and turns back around to face Hanbin looking defeated. 

Hanbin runs to him and wraps his arms around his body hugging him tightly. 

Not being able to take it anymore, Jiwon bursts into tears. 

He leans his head onto Hanbin’s subtly as he cries. “I’m so tired.” He whispered.

Hanbin, who wasn’t able to suppress his tears too, whispers back. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Jiwon then let's go gently. “I have to go.” Turns around, and walks out the door.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed this chapter's story flow 89374827402 times before finally deciding: more problems, more fun 
> 
> i accept violent reax, comment down below hihi 
> 
> ily all ty for reading and ty for the kudos :') <3333
> 
> stay safe!!


End file.
